A Potion Gone Awry
by anichka53
Summary: Harry and Malfoy work on a potion together, which Neville helps mess up. They start to see things in each other that they never would've thought they'd notice, or admit. FINISHED!
1. Every Story Has a Beginning

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~  
  
"Granger and Weasley, Longbottom and Goyle, Crabbe and Thomas, Potter and... Malfoy," Snape drawled. Harry released a groan.  
  
He looked at Malfoy, who shot him a smirk.  
  
"Go to your partners, and listen to my instructions. This is a highly delicate potion and if any of you mess it up, which you most likely will," he said, directing his sight towards Neville, who looked down to his book, "There will be serious consequences." He spoke quietly, as was his manner, but the students hardly dared to breath.  
  
Harry took his time gathering his things. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as she waited for him to move so she could sit with Ron.  
  
"See you guys after class," he mumbled.  
  
"One person from each pair should come up to my desk and pick up a book for you to share," directed Snape.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy.  
  
"You're not expecting me to go, are you?" said Malfoy.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and got a book.  
  
"Now, turn to pg. 217. You will follow these ingredients EXCEPT for the last one. Simply refrain from adding it at all," he warned, with yet another look towards Neville. "This potion is supposed to allow you to see the good in the other person."  
  
Most of the Gryffindors raised their eyebrows while the Slytherins simply laughed.  
  
"Can't see what good I can find in you," Malfoy told Harry.  
  
"And vice versa," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Silence," said Snape, hardly raising his voice any louder than before. However, the class immediately grew quiet.  
  
"Normally, this spell is illegal, as it has a certain connection with love potions, but without the addition of the last ingredient, with the addition of a time-release and with my supervision, it should be alright," he continued. "Make sure not to add the last ingredient and alert me when you finish with the potion so I can provide you with the time-release spell." He spoke slowly, words dripping with caution.  
  
The class got to work. The only noise being heard was the simmering of the potion, the chopping of the knife against the wood, and the random exchange of words between students.  
  
"Have you put in chikel essence yet?" Malfoy asked, sounding bored.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for you to put in the root of montar," replied a very annoyed Harry.  
  
However, Malfoy didn't get a chance to reply as the cauldron behind them exploded. Harry ducked to avoid a large piece of cauldron that was aimed at his head. Neville's cauldron landed on their desk sending ingredients everywhere.  
  
Snape strode over to the chaos and used a simple cleaning charm to put everything back.  
  
"Longbottom, 40 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity," he said, fighting a smirk. "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor on your behalf as well."  
  
Harry glared at the hated professor, but refrained from answering. He had learned long ago that it did no good. His potion was still intact and he and Malfoy continued, exchanging glares with every few words.  
  
They had placed the final ingredient and thrown away the remainders.  
  
"I'll go inform Professor Snape," Malfoy said.  
  
Malfoy returned, with Snape at his heels. The professor muttered a few words over the potion and then faced the rivals with an expectant look on his face.  
  
They both bottled the potion and with doubtful looks on their faces, swallowed.  
  
The room turned blurry and Harry had to squint to see. The only clear thing in the room was Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Please R&R. My first fan fic story, so please be kind. 


	2. Dislocated Emotions

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~ Chapter Two ~*~  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed! ~ sushi-chan – Just wanted to inform you that I love cliffhangers, especially since I myself usually don't know what happens when I write them :-D, so look out for those. I promise to do my best to update as soon as possible. ~ Sweet Sorrow1 – I am also a sucker for "potioned love", hence the story. Check out what I wrote to sushi-chan though about cliffhangers. ~ Yana5, Lessien-Took, eminem4eva – Thank you! I'll try to update about once a week, maybe more often. ~ MoonSnoAngel – All I can say is thank you and hope they like it too :~) ~ KaylaisEvenstar – I just wish that my sudden burst of imagination doesn't go away :^S ~ endilwen – I feel sorry for Neville too, but it couldn't be helped. He played a major role in the plot. I'll try and make up for it though, in a future chapter. ~ confuzed*heart – Thanks, and hope you like the next part just as much. ~ DreamingofDraco – Glad to have such an enthusiastic fan.  
  
One more note: ~ I know it's short, but I really wanted to update, but didn't want to put too much (partly because I don't have "much" to add at the moment). Well, hope you enjoy whatever little there is. Also, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often as I made this one. I will try my best however, as this story seems to be putting itself together in my head.  
  
~*~  
  
The room turned blurry and Harry had to squint to see. The only clear thing in the room was Draco.  
  
Harry felt no hatred. That feeling was replaced by pity and respect. Harry knew what Draco felt. He had experienced those very feelings every day.  
  
He couldn't move. All he could think about was what Malfoy – no, what Draco, - was experiencing.  
  
"Potter, Draco?" Harry could hear Snape's voice, but it seemed so distant, so unrelated to what was going on in his head.  
  
After was seemed like a mere minute to Harry, his vision started to return. He blinked furiously.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Are you okay?" sounded Ron's worried voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I'm okay," Harry assured his friend, although not quite convincing himself.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyes watched Draco's cold, steel gray ones intently, trying to understand what he had just discovered. He finally withdrew his gaze when Draco started blinking animatedly.  
  
"Class dismissed. For homework, simply research the significance of the ingredient that you did not add. Five parchments, to be turned in next class." Snape finally said, interrupting the heavy silence that had surrounded the room.  
  
The class shifted into a bustle of scraping chairs and a low hum of students discussing the events of this class.  
  
Harry and Draco, however, didn't move.  
  
"Did you feel... what I felt?" Harry asked, choosing his words carefully. Although all traces of hatred had vanished, there were still reserves between the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin.  
  
Draco slowly blinked, and then nodded at the same pace.  
  
"I think so..." he answered cautiously.  
  
Harry was jerked back to reality by a familiar voice.  
  
"Harry, are you coming?" Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's head as the words finally hit him.  
  
"Ummm... yeah. Just let me get my things."  
  
He turned away from Draco, gathered his things and left the room without a backwards glance. He was too scared.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter Two ~*~ 


	3. An Uncovered Mistake

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~ Chapter Three ~*~  
  
- Karuri, Midnight Mistress, Lessien-Took, JacksApprentice, Sei the purple Ryu, Sweet Sorrow1, Yana5, KaylaisEvenstar, and Isis-mystic! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
One more note: I'm only doing Harry's POV for two reasons. One, I'm afraid I'll mess up the story, and Draco's character if I do do him. And two, well, I simply don't want to. Sorry for those of you who wanted Draco's side. Hope this doesn't change whether or not you continue to read. I'll make up for it, I promise.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the password?" Ron asked, as the trio came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Rowling," Hermione answered.  
  
They clambered into the common room and took their seats next to the fire.  
  
Harry could feel the taste of the potion on his lips. He licked the potion off, but the taste remained. It tasted like rose petals, or what he thought rose petals would taste like. While the scent was captivating, it felt like he was chewing on grass.  
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder where the rose petals had come from.  
  
Hermione and Ron were in a heated argument about Jinte Mitkern, the new Seeker for Romania.  
  
"Hermione, what was the potion supposed to taste like?" Harry interrupted.  
  
Hermione immediately stopped her conversation and faced Harry.  
  
"You don't think something went wrong do you?" she asked, with concern embedded in her expression.  
  
"Just curios," Harry quickly answered.  
  
"Since the chikel root is the main ingredient, it should have a faint resemblance to that. However, most people claim that there is no flavor to it. Unless the rose petal is added, then that is what it would taste like. Are you sure nothing happened?" Hermione asked, eyebrows knotted in trepidation.  
  
"The rose petal was the last ingredient?" Harry checked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure, but if anything's wrong, you really should tell a teacher," she warned.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I think I'm going to go take a shower," Harry told his friends.  
  
Harry walked up to his dorm and opened the dorm. Neville was sitting on his bed looking at his Remembrall.  
  
"Hey Neville. What'd you forget?"  
  
"Can't remember," came the response.  
  
"Ummm... Neville, did you add rose petals to your potion?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the last ingredient, wasn't it?" His face went pale.  
  
So did Harry's.  
  
Harry bolted down the stairs. He was sure that some of Neville's potion had spilled into his cauldron when the slight explosion occurred.  
  
"Hermione... do you have... a copy... of the book... we used... today?" Harry managed to mumble through deep breaths.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have it somewhere on my desk. I'll go get it," replied Hermione, the worried look slowly returning.  
  
After a couple minutes, she returned.  
  
"It's not the same book, but it has the potion in there," she explained, when she handed Harry a book twice the size of the previous one.  
  
"Mate, you sure you're okay?" Ron piped.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, no I'm not sure."  
  
Harry opened the book and flipped through its pages, scanning for the potion.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter Three ~*~ 


	4. La Pozione di Amore di Aura buona

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~ Chapter Four ~*~  
  
- Jin Munku-JGSPTV, Silver*Scorpian*Wolf*Girl, snuffles, CTB, Lessien-Took, Jin, Midnight Mistress, Yana5, Karuri, Luna, Isis-mystic, KaylaisEvenstar - thank you for reviewing!  
  
Note: I know it's extremely short, but please forgive me. I've been really busy. Also, all the ingredients are in Italian, but if you want a translation, just ask for it in the review please, because I don't know if anyone really cares. ~*~  
  
La Pozione di Amore di Aura buona  
  
Ingrediants 2 once hanno polverizzato la radice di asphodel 1 pietra di bezoar 3 penna di aquila 1 radice di montar 1 essenza di chikel di tazza 11 rosso sorto i petali  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand what this says. I think it's in Italian," Harry said, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"Here, let me see," answered Hermione.  
  
Harry moved out of the way so that Hermione could read over his shoulder.  
  
"Ummm... it's called Good Aura Love Potion. The ingredients are... well, you know what they are. Except the last one... 11 red rose petals... I suppose the petals represent love, which is what the potion is based on. Now I see why Snape was so strict in his instructions," Hermione rambled.  
  
"Load of good that did," added Ron, with a frown on his face.  
  
"What does it say below that?" Harry asked, pointing to the last paragraph.  
  
"Aggiungendo il sorto i petali, la pozione è trasformata da un revealer di aura semplice a una pozione di amore. Se anche un petalo solo manca comunque, la pozione non è completa, quindi, indosserà via. Le esperienze di passato hanno mostrato che l'amore rimane, comunque," Hermione read.  
  
"Would we be asking you if we knew what it meant?" asked an annoyed Ron.  
  
"Oh shut your arse, Ron!" replied Hermione.  
  
Obviously even a year long relationship hasn't changed their bickering.  
  
"As I was saying...," Hermione paused to send a glare at Ron. "What it says is that by adding the rose petals, the potion is transformed from a mere aura revealer to a love potion. If even a single petal is missing however, the potion is not complete; therefore, it will wear off. Past experiences have shown that the love remains, however. That's the direct translation," she explained.  
  
Harry stared at the page.  
  
"I'm in love with Draco..." Harry said slowly, letting it sink in.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"Harry, you called him Draco," said Hermione.  
  
"Huh?" Harry twisted his neck to face Hermione. He blinked.  
  
Hermione walked away.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter Four ~*~ 


	5. Cubicks and Firewhiskeys

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~ Chapter Five ~*~  
  
- Without permission, Shania Maxwell, Sweet Sorrow1, Lessien-Took, Yana5, Midnight Mistress, Cho Potter-f, Beloved, Jin Munku-JGSPTV, mushroom, - thank you for reviewing!  
  
Note: The translation for the title is The Good Aura Love Potion. I must admit it's not the most creative title, which is why I changed it to Italian. Oh, and sorry about Hagrid's accent. I'm afraid I'm not real good at it.  
  
~*~  
  
The Golden Trio slowly walked across the lawns. The walked in silence, each caught up in their own line of thought. Ron decided to be brave and put his arm around Hermione. To his surprise, she didn't object.  
  
Harry noticed, however. This was the first time they openly displayed their relationship in the thirteen months that they've been together.  
  
They reached Hagrid's Hut and loudly knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm glad we came out early," commented Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry both nodded silently.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron.  
  
The door swung open and they were greeted quite loudly by Fang.  
  
"Here boy. That's a good boy," Hermione laughed as she played with Fang.  
  
"Well, it's 'bout time yeh all showed up. Haven' been seein' yeh 'round lately," boomed Hagrid.  
  
"We've been busy, sorry about that Hagrid."  
  
"Classes, you know."  
  
"Real sorry, I swear. Tons of work."  
  
All three of them mumbled simultaneously.  
  
"Is alrigh', been busy myself. Runnin' errands fo' Dumbledore," Hagrid replied.  
  
They nodded in understanding. The Order had been working furiously ever since their fifth year.  
  
"So, how 'bout some tea?" Hagrid offered.  
  
"I'll get it. So, how have you been? What animal are we studying today?" came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Glad you asked. I was plannin' on showin' yeh my Cubick. Jus' got 'im. 'e scents out those in love," he said with a smile.  
  
He walked over to his bed and picked up what Harry thought to be a pile of clothes.  
  
"Meet Scout," said Hagrid.  
  
Scout jumped out Hagrid's hands and ran over to Harry.  
  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows. Ron and Hermione looked away.  
  
"Actually, I think I'd better go. I forgot something and I should get it before class starts," mumbled Harry.  
  
He released Scout and left in a hurry.  
  
He didn't see that Scout then was running back and forth between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I do love you," admitted Hermione.  
  
"I love you too," whispered Ron, sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, jus' kiss 'er already," Hagrid told Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Hagrid with a surprised expression. He was abruptly turned back around to face Hermione when their lips met. They embraced each other. Their tongues battled furiously for control, for entrance. Ron won.  
  
Finally, they had to pull away.  
  
"God I love you," said Hermione, crying softly on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too," answered Ron, in a tone Hermione had never heard before. "I love you too." His fingers ran circles on her back.  
  
Harry never made it to the common room. He never intended to. He turned left at the Whomping Willow.  
  
He ran non-stop through the long tunnels. He didn't let himself think. It was too dangerous. Only when he reached Honeyduke's did he allow himself to stop, and that was only because he heard movement. He quietly crept out of the basement and pretended to examine the candy.  
  
No one took him for a student any more. Years of carrying the future of the wizarding world on his shoulders had caught up with him this year. He looked much older than seventeen. In fact, he could pass for a twenty-five year old without trying. He calmly walked out of the store without buying anything and went directly to the Hog's Head.  
  
"Firewhiskey," he said simply.  
  
He swallowed it in one swing.  
  
After about seven more, he decided it was time to head back.  
  
He dropped of five galleons and stumbled out of the dark room.  
  
It took him much longer to get back.  
  
He was getting back just as Care of Magical Creatures was ending. Most of the other students were already in the castle, but Draco always took his time getting his things together.  
  
Harry was too drunk to realize he had to push on the knot to get out alive. He was getting beaten, and not fighting back, by the sharp branches.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had long gone, and no one else was around – except Draco. He ran to Harry and pulled him out, managing to scar only a few places on his pale skin.  
  
Harry fell unconscious.  
  
When he awoke, he found Draco's face upside down directly in front of his.  
  
"Whas hapnin?" Harry drawled.  
  
"If anyone needed a breath mint right now, it'd be you," Draco frowned.  
  
"Oh shup," Harry replied.  
  
"Don't speak with me like that," Draco snapped.  
  
"Jus fuck it. You know you love me. You prawly figured it all ou. You not stuped," came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
Harry pulled Draco onto him.  
  
"God I love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you too," Draco answered in a tone Harry had never heard before. "I love you too."  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer. He pressed his lips on Draco's. He bit Draco's lip softly, just enough to force Draco to open his mouth. His tongue explored every crevice, every corner of Draco's mouth. He couldn't let go of him. His hands moved up and down Draco's body. He could himself getting hard.  
  
"I wan you," he whispered.  
  
Draco pulled away.  
  
"You're drunk," he said, disgusted. Harry couldn't tell if it was with himself or with him. He didn't have enough time.  
  
Draco jumped to his feet and ran off.  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter Five ~*~ 


	6. Painful Realizations

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Note: This is a slash so if you don't like this, don't flame! I have warned you.  
  
~*~ Chapter Six ~*~  
  
- Jin Munku-JGSPTV, confused*heart, Without permission, Beloved, Lessien- Took, Yana5, Midnight Mistress, Shania Maxwell, Ni Ni, Daniels Dark Angel, MoonysGurl, CTB, Isis-mystic, - thank you for reviewing!  
  
Special note to: Jin Munku-JGSPTV - I love your criticism, honestly. It's very helpful. Let me try to explain some of the things. The thing with Hagrid, I couldn't have them walk out before they kiss, that'd be weird. I suppose Hagrid might have walked off to cook something. Sorry I didn't make that clear. About Ron and Hermione not having PDA's (public displays of affection), I made it like that because they were afraid to change too much because it might affect their friendship, and Harry might feel left out, and they were scared of getting too close in general because they never knew what tomorrow would bring. Draco's in love with Harry, whether or not he likes it, so of course he would save Harry. They were just a little away from the tree – far enough from it not to get hurt, but not much further. Sorry if this is long, I just felt that if you had questions about this, I'm sure others did too.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry awoke, he found himself in the Hospital Wing. He opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding and the light that flooded in from the window across the room made his head hurt even more.  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking a little way to the side. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry tried to pull himself up, but ended up leaning over the side of the bed to vomit violently.  
  
Within seconds, Hermione, Ron, and Madam Pomfrey were at his side. While Hermione muttered a quick cleaning spell, Madam Pomfrey was busy preparing a potion for Harry. Ron simply stood by and watched him, the disappointment visible in his eyes. Harry couldn't look any of them in the eye.  
  
Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Professor McGonagall realized that you must have been off school grounds in order to have gotten the drinks, so she's giving you detention on Friday with Filch. She didn't take any points off though. She said you were punished enough by the Whomping Willow," Hermione said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Harry nodded and then took the potion he was offered. He gulped it down happily.  
  
"Now, now. I've let you stay here long enough," fussed Madam Pomfrey. "Harry must be getting some rest."  
  
Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and Ron waved good-bye.  
  
"Feel better mate," Ron finally spoke.  
  
They left. Ron had his arm around Hermione.  
  
Harry examined his many cuts and bruises. They were nothing compared to the bruises he used to get when Dudley beat him up, but that was thanks to the many potions and spells he was submitted to.  
  
A few minutes past as Harry sat in silence until the potion started showing its effects. He yawned, and his hand immediately shot up to the corner of his lip, where a branch had evidently hit him.  
  
His hand moved from the cut to his lips. He traced them, tasting Draco's lips. He replayed whatever he could remember of those few precious, passionate moments.  
  
Much to his surprise, the very person he was thinking of at the moment strode to his bedside.  
  
Harry looked up, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he simply stated.  
  
"Me too," came Draco's response.  
  
Draco conjured a chair and took a seat.  
  
"I meant what I said, or what I remember I said," Harry said timidly.  
  
"I did too," said Draco.  
  
"How'd you figure it out?" Harry asked.  
  
"I saw that fool Neville put them in," said Draco.  
  
"Why'd you drink it?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. He examined Harry's broken skin instead.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Just threw up all over the Hospital Wing a few moments ago. Does that answer your question?" Harry replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
Again, Draco didn't reply.  
  
Harry accepted the silence gratefully and examined Draco. His silver eyes shimmered, reflecting the light. Draco had broken the habit of gelling his hair back, and now it hung loosely over his eyes. It too reflected the light.  
  
Everything about Draco seemed to reflect the light, Harry thought. He's so gorgeous.  
  
Draco wasn't wearing his school robes. Instead, he was in a tight-fitted gray shirt and black pants. Harry couldn't take his eyes of him. Through the shirt, it was evident that the years of Quidditch had done him no harm. Au contraire, they outfitted him with defined abs and well toned arms.  
  
Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed this before.  
  
He yawned, and once more his hand went to his bruise.  
  
"Fucking tree," he cursed.  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted of to a dreamless sleep. The potion had done its job.  
  
Draco watched Harry for a while. He felt so confused. He knew it was wrong, his feelings toward Harry, and yet, watching him sleep so peacefully provided him with a peace of his own.  
  
Draco heard a shuffling at the door, but when he turned around, all he could see was a shadow disappear. An hour had passed since Harry had fallen asleep. Draco hadn't noticed the time go by. The shadow was merely Hermione stopping by to check on Harry before heading down to lunch. Draco didn't see her smile as she walked away.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter Six ~*~ 


	7. Dangers of Truth

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
- Isis-mystic, Beloved, Yana5, Without permission, Midnight Mistress, Shania Maxwell, Lessien-Took, Jin Munku-JGSPTV - thank you for reviewing!  
  
- Special note to: Isis-mystic Draco is a Slytherin after all. He was brought up to hate anyone who isn't a Slytherin, especially Gryffindors and especially his father's worst enemy. Even a potion can't remove all the negative potions. Besides, what the potion does is make them see the good into each other, not get rid off all the bad. Also, there's a little more on it in this chapter. Right, sorry for the long explanation. - Special note to: Jin Munku-JGSPTV The clothes... well, you bring up a good point, but I'm pretty sure that they wore regular clothes under their robes. I mean, at least they do in the movie. As for the Quidditch muscles, let's just say that they do exercises on the ground too :-S.  
  
Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. They had stopped by the Hospital Wing before heading down. They walked hand in hand and Harry trailed behind, not really caring.  
  
His mind constantly replayed memories of him and Draco – the kiss, the talk, even the insults. He laughed aloud when he thought of how immature they were.  
  
They finally reached the Great Hall. Ron pushed open the doors and held them open for Hermione. He forgot Harry was behind them and the door practically hit him in the head when he walked up to it.  
  
He stood, slightly stunned, at his best friend's action, or lack of action.  
  
He pushed the door open and walked in. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, between Hermione and Sean.  
  
Harry looked up and found himself staring at Draco, who happened to be sitting directly across the room. He noticed Pansy staring at Draco, and then her gaze followed his towards Harry. He quickly lowered his eyes and stared at his plate of peas and beef brisket. It's not that the food wasn't enticing; he had just lost his appetite.  
  
He was relieved when people started leaving the Great Hall. He muttered a good-bye to the other Gryffindors and hastily walked off. He wasn't aware that a certain Slytherin did the same.  
  
Once he had left the piercing stares of his fellow students, he slowed his walk. He took his time making his way to the North Tower. It was the only place he could relax nowadays. Hardly anyone went there. It was too cold. He liked the way the cold air burned his skin. It made him feel real, something he often missed.  
  
He reached the North Tower and sat down. He bent both legs a little and leaned against the ice cold wall behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything that had happened. However, he only had a few moments to himself.  
  
He heard footsteps and jerked his head.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked?  
  
"Uh-hu," came the reply.  
  
Draco appeared, this time wearing his school robes, with the Slytherin crest displayed proudly over his heart.  
  
"You come here often?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
"Why haven't we bumped into each other?" Harry attempted small talk for some reason.  
  
"We have. Well, I have at least. You never noticed me," Draco quietly answered.  
  
"Oh," said Harry.  
  
Harry's "oh" was followed by a long silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, once Draco took a seat next to Harry, they openly looked at each other, each trying to figure out the other.  
  
Neither could see much though, as both had years of experience in storing away their emotions, hiding their feelings from everyone around them. They simply couldn't risk people seeing the pain they went through daily. No one would be able to handle what they experience. Draco knew this. That's what drew him to Harry in the first place.  
  
After a while, they looked away.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, like he always did. He didn't need to look at the stars, he had them all memorized. He could literally see where the Sirius constellation was through his eyelids. He let his thoughts take over, forgetting Draco was even there, yet constantly feeling his presence.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, looked out at the stars. He had the inside of his eyelids memorized like Harry had the stars. Draco was constantly reminded that Harry was near by the pounding in his chest. His thoughts were that of how to stop it.  
  
They sat for hours. Dinner had long finished and every one was in bed. The pair lost track of time, too entrapped in their minds.  
  
Harry was jolted back to reality when he felt his head hit the floor. He had been sliding down, slowly drifting to sleep. When his head connected with the hard, stone floor, he was rudely awakened. He opened his eyes and saw Draco watching him.  
  
"Good morning," Draco smirked.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"2:18." Draco glanced at his watch.  
  
"Wow, a mug--"Harry didn't finish his sentence. He realized that mockery wouldn't solve anything, especially now. He looked down instead.  
  
"Fuck, I've gotta get back," he said, mostly trying to convince himself to leave Draco's company. "Ron's gonna be worried." He knew that was a lie. Ron wouldn't notice. Actually, he'd probably be in Hermione's dorm.  
  
Harry rose slowly.  
  
Draco watched him for a moment, then jumped up and grabbed Harry. He forced a kiss between them. Both resisted, though it was just a formality. The hairs on the back of their necks rose with the electricity, the passion, of the kiss. They seemed to drift from reality. If truth be told, every time they kissed, nothing but them seemed to exist.  
  
When they broke away, Draco didn't let Harry go. Instead, he leaned on Harry for support.  
  
This was the only time Draco would show and sign of weakness. His mentality, his physique even, didn't allow that luxury. Even his entire philosophy on life depended on his strength.  
  
Harry understood. He held Draco, for that precious minute. Harry himself carried that knowledge. His, however, was of an intensity that spanned the entire wizarding community. Their lives depended on his strength.  
  
"I hate you for doing this to me," Draco said, as he moved away.  
  
This, Harry didn't understand.  
  
"It wasn't the dratted potion!" Draco yelled, sensing what Harry was thinking.  
  
Harry blinked. He stood there, not moving. He decided he would deal with it later.  
  
"I've gotta go," he mumbled. He walked out of the room.  
  
Draco punched the wall hard, cursing loudly.  
  
"It was an attraction to his power," he told himself quietly.  
  
End of Chapter Seven 


	8. There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hat...

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Chapter Eight   
  
- Without permission, Yana5, CTB, Midnight Mistress, Copperstring, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, marlyn (cheesedoodleshotmail.com), Fantasy101, Aktrise, Isis-mystic, Shania Maxwell, Jin Munku-JGSPTV - thank you for reviewing!  
  
Special notes to: - Copperstring Hides under the bed in embarrassment. Thanks for pointing that out. I probably should have caught that myself. For future references, he went through the Shrieking Shack and not Honeydukes. So very sorry for the careless mistake. My apologies. - Yana5 Draco couldn't admit that he loved Harry even before the potion, so he blamed it on Harry's extreme power. Draco had been brought to treasure power, and Harry certainly had that, being able to stand up to Voldemort so many times. It was simply easier to put it on that instead of Harry's other qualities. Sorry if that was confusing.  
  
Harry got through his classes half dazed. When he saw Draco, he dropped anything he was holding. Draco, on the other hand, looked strangely composed.  
  
Those words kept repeating themselves in Harry's mind, like a broken record you couldn't throw out.  
  
"It wasn't the dratted potion!"  
  
He heard it over and over again in his head.  
  
A week had passed since their meeting in the North Tower. Harry hadn't gone up there since. Draco spent every spare moment there.  
  
Harry had come to the realization that he didn't mind what Draco said. In fact, he loved to hear those words. That's why he kept playing them in his head.  
  
There's a thin line between love and hate...  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room when Hermione came up to him.  
  
"Harry. We've gotta talk. You've been distant lately. I know something's up. Talk to me. I can help, or at least try," she said bluntly, as she kneeled so she and Harry were on eye level.  
  
Harry looked at her. He studied her face. He decided she seemed sincere. He decided that she really would listen.  
  
"It wasn't the potion."  
  
He hadn't expected her to understand, but Hermione did. She nodded her head to express her understanding.  
  
"He told me last week."  
  
Hermione continued to listen intently but moved to an armchair that she had accioed.  
  
"Why? What do I do now? Do we get together?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you love him, regardless of since when, and he loves you," Hermione simply answered. "'Matters of the heart should not be left to the mind,'" she quoted her mother. "And as this is most defiantly a matter of the heart, I think you should go talk with him."  
  
Harry didn't answer. He was staring past Hermione. Hermione turned around.  
  
"I'll see you later," she said, as she walked off.  
  
"You know, for a house that prides itself on braveness, the first years certainly scare easy," came Draco's voice, in reference to his entrance into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Why do we have to always make things so fucking complicated?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's in our nature."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I suppose that in order to make things interesting we have to create drama. And as we all know, we never want to live in a mundane world. In our reality, drama is usually pain, problems, heartbreak," Draco slowly answered.  
  
"Personally, I think the fact that a Gryffindor and Slytherin share even the slightest affections is drama enough," Harry said, with a small smile.  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"We're idiots, aren't we?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"'We are not what our mistakes are, but how we deal with those mistakes.'" This time, it was Harry quoting Hermione.  
  
"Fuck! I've got Binns," said Harry, as he got up.  
  
"Don't go," Draco answered, in a very Slytherin-like tone.  
  
Harry, on impulse, took one step towards Draco and pulled him into a kiss. It was a furious kiss. Their tongues battled, their lips bled. Within moments, their robes fell the floor. Their shirts were torn off and belts unbuckled. Not once did they move away from each other. Harry's arms explored every crevice of Draco's pale, flawless skin – the bruises from the Whomping Willow long gone. The sank to the floor in each others unruly embrace.  
  
"Harry?" Neville's timid voice sounded, breaking the fervor that crowded the room. He turned pale when he saw Draco.  
  
He stepped back, tripping over a rug and then ran out of the room.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Well, let's just say now we're even," said Harry.  
  
"Even? The moments ruined," Draco commented sourly.  
  
"Does wittle Dwacky only fuck when its womantic?" Harry teased.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Now there we go! We're finally on the same –"Harry never got to finish. They were back on the floor. The remainder of their clothes lay strewn throughout the floor.  
  
End of Chapter Eight 


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
Chapter Nine   
  
- - thank you for reviewing!  
  
Special notes to: -   
  
"You guys have to get up and Draco, you've got to leave!" said a scared voice.  
  
Harry raised his head to look at Neville. Neville had both arms over his eyes and had his back towards the naked pair. After mumbling a spell, Harry and Draco both got up.  
  
"It's all right Neville. We're dressed. What's so urgent anyway?"  
  
"Classes are over and McGonagall has informed everyone to report back to their common rooms. She has something urgent to convey," he rambled.  
  
"Shit!" Draco finally spoke up. "Gotta go!" he added, then ran off through the portrait hole, running into a third year.  
  
"Erm... Harry? I think Draco forgot his..." his voice trailed off as he pointed to a pair of silk, burgundy boxers.  
  
Harry laughed and made them disappear.  
  
"This is between us right?" Harry suddenly changed his mood. He was now completely serious.  
  
Neville furiously nodded his head. "Is this because of the potion?" he asked coyly.  
  
"Let's just say it is," Harry quickly answered.  
  
"So what is it that McGonagall has discovered that has her panties up her arse?" Harry asked, obviously still disappointed his time with Draco had been cut short.  
  
"There's been another attack by You-Know-Who," Neville cautiously answered.  
  
Harry's eyes darted to the floor then back at Neville. "So? It's not the first time," he said.  
  
"Hogsmeade."  
  
"He attacked Hogsmeade?"  
  
Neville nodded. "It's completely destroyed. There's nothing left but fires and a little hideout that Fudge has recently discovered."  
  
The hideout the Neville had mentioned struck a chord in Harry's heart. That's where he had met Sirius before, or rather, where Fluffy had taken him.  
  
"All the store owners, and any other residents, were killed," Neville continued.  
  
Dumbledore must be concerned that Voldemort is getting closer to Hogwarts. He's going to fucking lock us in this dratted castle, Harry thought.  
  
Normally, he wouldn't mind, but there was no way he could continue fucking Draco in the castle without being caught.  
  
Well, there's always the invisibility cloak...  
  
Harry's train of thoughts was interrupted by Hermione's voice. Ron was standing next to her.  
  
"Hey Harry. Where were you? You missed class?" asked Hermione, pretentiously. She knew perfectly well what had happened.  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, eyebrows raised. "Really now? And with whom may I ask?"  
  
Harry forced a laugh.  
  
"With Malfoy, of course. Malfoy snuck in here and we fucked. Then Neville caught us," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
Ron laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I heard about the attack," Harry returned to full seriousness. "We're gonna be locked in, huh?"  
  
"Yeah mate. But look at it this way, no Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Well, at least until Dumbledore can find a way to bring them indoors," Ron said.  
  
"So Hagrid's moving into the castle?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"That's gonna be interesting."  
  
They all laughed a little.  
  
Their conversation, however, was stopped by a stern voice.  
  
"Gryffindors," McGonagall addressed the fully packed common room, "As I'm sure you've already heard, there's been an attack on Hogsmeade. Due to this, we are increasing levels of security. No students, teachers, even pets, are allowed outside castle doors. This includes the grounds. All trips to Hogsmeade are obviously cancelled."  
  
She looked around the room to see if anyone dared to question her direct orders.  
  
A second year raised her hand.  
  
"But Professor, what about winter break? Are we allowed to go home?"  
  
The Professor looked surprised at the normality of the question.  
  
"There is no way, I'm afraid. As you all know, winter vacation is merely a couple weeks away. I will have to check with the Headmaster, of course, but I am quite positive that you will have to stay here. Perhaps we can arrange Floo travel so that they could visit, but you are confined to the castle walls."  
  
There were loud groans heard from all corners of the room. This didn't affect Harry much, he never left anywhere, but he had been hoping the he and Draco could at least leave.  
  
"Bullshit, with my luck?" he quietly mumbled.  
  
"Didja say somethin' 'arry?" Ron replied, just as quietly. Last thing they wanted was for McGonagall to take away house points in their house.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
McGonagall left after all questions had been answered.  
  
Murmurs and whispers erupted all over the room.  
  
"You-Know-Who is gaining power!"  
  
"Everything destroyed!"  
  
"Can you believe we're stuck here? My mum was taking me to France!"  
  
Many of their gazes eventually wandered to where Harry was standing. Everyone had long figured that Harry would be the one to fight him. Some of the glances were pity, some fear, some hope, but most were respect. Under normal circumstances, Harry wouldn't mind it to this extent. But nowadays, nothing was normal.  
  
He turned around and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should go after him?" Hermione softly suggested.  
  
"Go after him? Why?"  
  
"He's obviously upset." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"What happened to you Ron? You and Harry used to always be able to talk! But you've changed. Especially since the potion," she sounded disappointed.  
  
"So what if I have? Why is everything always about Harry?" Ron yelled.  
  
The room turned silent. Slowly, the noise began to grow again. In less than a minute, the room was filled with chattering again.  
  
"Because Harry needs you! Don't you see that? He needs you more than anyone else. He's too young for all this to land on him. And all you can care about is yourself. He's seen more people die than anyone can ever imagine! Around him, there's always pain. Can't you see he blames himself? But it's not his fault. And you don't seem to understand that, do you?" Hermione spoke.  
  
She sent Ron a look that clearly stated just how disappointed she was, then turned around and followed Harry.  
  
Ron watched her disappear then sat down in the armchair Harry had previously occupied.  
  
End of Chapter Nine 


	10. Trust

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Nine --  
  
- Daniels Dark Angel, Midnight Mistress, Suzaku West, Shania Maxwell, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Without permission, Beloved, Yana5, Abbie (Harrypotterclmsnaol.com), - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – Hermione does know everything since she sort of pushed Harry at it. Besides, she saw Draco come in; Ron has been insulted by Draco too many times to simply accept him. That's simply put. I'll try to put in more about Ron in the next few chapters, but it might take me a while to figure out how exactly to write it. All right, hope that helps.  
  
--  
  
Ron looked up just in time to see the portrait hole close. He didn't have to wonder who had left.  
  
Harry walked through the halls silently under his father's Invisibility Cloak. He knew exactly where he was headed. He turned around the many the corners and descended down multiple stairs. He had to wrap the cloak closer around him due to the chilly air.  
  
He stopped outside the Slytherin common room, and stood, waiting for someone to come out. Whilst he knew the password, a mysteriously opening entrance would undoubtedly catch the attention of many Slytherins.  
  
Harry remained standing for over half an hour. Finally a sixth year girl walked past him and he slipped in. He looked around and saw that the house was very similar, except colder, and of course, the color scheme was the complete opposite. That fire wasn't burning and Harry concluded that it was colder inside than outside. Draco wasn't sitting in the common room so he decided to head down to the dorms. He spotted the room and opened the door, this time not bothering to enter discreetly.  
  
Draco's bed was the very first one. Harry approached it.  
  
The rest of the dorm was empty so Harry threw the Cloak on the bed. He sat down next to Draco.  
  
"You heard?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fucking stuck here for the entire year," Draco replied in apathy. "Just great..."  
  
"No, I meant the attack," Harry said.  
  
"Oh," Draco replied simply. "Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
Then Draco looked at Harry. After scrutinizing him for a moment, Draco put his hands around Harry's throat, gently however.  
  
"Why do you trust me?"  
  
"I don't. Or rather, I don't trust your blood. Your heart on the other hand is completely devoted to me and I have no need to worry about that."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't. I'm merely trusting myself."  
  
"I don't trust myself."  
  
"I know."  
  
They contemplated their words for a few moment and Draco moved his hands from Harry's neck to the back of his head and leaned in to kiss. Harry didn't resist.  
  
Instead, he fell back on the bed. The slippery material of the Invisibility Cloak tickled Harry's arm.  
  
"We can't do this here. In any of the dorms actually," Harry said, pulling away.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You realize what would happen if Voldemort or your father found out?" Harry asked as he got up.  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"I have an idea, but I'm sure that Dumbledore will figure it out. I'm guessing you don't care however."  
  
Draco sat up again and pushed his hair back with his hand. He yawned.  
  
"Right. Anyway, meet me in front of Transfiguration at eight. Right now, get some sleep."  
  
Harry leaned over to pick up his cloak. He didn't get far however as Draco pulled him back on top. Harry pushed away again, however.  
  
"Eight, in front of Transfiguration!" Harry firmly stated.  
  
He retrieved his cloak and left.  
  
-- End of Chapter Ten -- 


	11. Behind the Canvas

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Eleven --  
  
- Midnight Mistress, Without permission, Anime Writer2, Beloved, Yana5, Shania Maxwell, Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – It's short again, but I felt that it was a good place to stop. I know that they're often short, but I update a lot. A lot more than most people do, so please, you don't have to tell me that they're short. I know that they are. That's just something I wanted to mention. And no offense meant.  
  
--  
  
Draco followed Harry's advice. Almost as soon as he had left, the Prince of Slytherin lay on his bed in a deep sleep, blond hair covering his eyes.  
  
He awoke, startled by a cat. The cat had firmly planted itself on Draco's chest, claws digging into his warm flesh. He pulled the cat away and dropped it on the floor.  
  
He stretched and checked his watch. It was seven o'clock.  
  
He slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He started up a shower and waited for the water to heat up. He took that time to undress. He showered quickly and then got dressed and walked down to dinner. He finished eating hastily, then hurried up to the Transfiguration class. He only had a few minutes left.  
  
Harry was already waiting in front of the classroom. He had actually gone up there as soon as he left Draco. To Harry's left was a portrait which Draco always passed, but never noticed. As he approached, he saw that Harry was carefully examining the frame. He walked up to Harry quietly and watched what the Gryffindor did before alerting him of his arrival.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"There's a passage through here, however, I can't get the password, regardless of what I've tried. So, I'm guessing to get in, there's something in the portrait, like in the kitchens." Harry explained. "A little further into the passage, there's a room, but it's been blocked off. We can easily get rid of them with our wands however. It shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Harry faced Draco.  
  
Draco took a moment to register all this, then nodded.  
  
"Any ideas on how to get past this?"  
  
"A spell Hermione taught me. It unlocks a secret of something, as long as it isn't a living creature."  
  
"Right..." Draco answered, a little confused, but still on track. "Well, go for it."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped directly in front of the portrait, a couple feet away from its surface. He took his wand out of his back pocket and aimed it at the portrait.  
  
"Revelus taina!"  
  
The portrait shown a violet color, then slowly it faded away, concentrating the color on one side of the frame in a certain spot.  
  
Draco briskly walked up to it and waved at Harry to come over as well.  
  
In the gold frame, there was what looked like a horizontal braid of gold. Draco traced it with his finger to try and find something.  
  
They both jumped back when the portrait melted away, revealing a passage. The passage was awkwardly light. They had both been expecting the typical dark and dreary channel.  
  
The glanced at each other and warily stepped in. They walked in silence for fifteen minutes after which Harry abruptly stopped.  
  
"The room should be here," he said, pointing at the obvious change in the color of the stone used.  
  
"So, which spell?"  
  
"Desaparezca," Harry answered after a few moments. They both walked back to the opposite end of the fairly narrow passageway and brought their wands out.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and when the latter nodded, he faced the wall and bellowed out "Desaparezcas!" simultaneously with Harry.  
  
The wall broke down. One brick flew at Harry's head. He managed to duck, but it still scratched the top of his head.  
  
Harry cursed loudly as his hand flew to stop the bleeding, to no avail.  
  
"Move your hand," said an annoyed Draco.  
  
He muttered a spell and the wound healed.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said. He stood up and used a cleaning spell to rid his skin of the blood.  
  
"Let's go," he said, moving toward the entrance.  
  
-- End of Chapter Eleven -- 


	12. Latin Quotations, Late Confessions

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Twelve --  
  
- Without permission, bloodbunny, Shania Maxwell, SpazMcG7, Midnight Mistress, Yana5, Beloved, Draco MalfoyGirl 16 - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – Sorry for all the Latin quotes. I've just recently become extremely intrigued by them, so there will be many references to them in the following chapters. Also, for background information, in Harry's seventh year (current, according to the time of this story), Dumbledore decided to establish a Latin class, since so many of the spells originated from the Latin language. I will translate all the quotes at the end of the story. Once more, my apologizes if they ruin the story in any way.  
  
--  
  
They stepped into an empty room.  
  
It was cold, barren, drafty, and not at all what Draco had expected.  
  
"We could bring stuff in...?" Harry quietly said, obviously disappointed.  
  
Draco, however, wasn't too upset. Instead, he allowed a small smile to spread. He took out his wand and merely a few moments later the room was filled with richly decorated furniture, lots of light (although from where it came was unclear), and a warmth filled the room.  
  
"So, how about we make it our own?" said Draco.  
  
Harry was still looking around the room, evidently impressed.  
  
"This is what happens when you spend a bit too much time with your mother," Draco said as a means of explaining the various spells.  
  
"Actually, we've been gone a while now. We should probably head back now," Harry remarked.  
  
If looks could kill, Harry would certainly have been dead by now.  
  
Draco pushed him against one of the walls.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said, no hint of humor in his voice.  
  
They lay in a tangled mess, gasping for breath, on the floor. The bed in the opposite corner remained unused, as did all the other furniture.  
  
Both of them froze when they heard a shuffling in yet another corner.  
  
"You hear—"Draco didn't finish his sentence. He was shushed by Harry.  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows, and squinted his eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"We've gotta go," he said, cautiously. He rose and got dressed, then waited in silence for Draco.  
  
His eyes constantly scanned the room, but to no avail. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.  
  
"Harry, let's go," Draco interrupted the silence.  
  
Before they left, Harry placed multiple protection spells on the room and then walked out, looking over his shoulder once more.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
They separated once they exited the passageway without saying a word. Harry was too concerned with the sound, as was Draco.  
  
It was midnight when Harry reached his dorm, and he still had Transfiguration homework.  
  
The next went by uneventfully. The only semi-interesting event was when Goyle's potion exploded on Snape. It was a glamour potion. Need anything more be said?  
  
The only significant affair of the day happened late at night.  
  
Harry and Draco met in front of the portrait at midnight.  
  
They walked once more in silence to what was now known as "their room". They reached it, and immediately Harry sensed that two of the several protections spells he had placed had been broken.  
  
Harry removed the rest and cautiously stepped in, Draco right behind him.  
  
The room had been destroyed in what appeared to have been quite a ravaging search. However, it was deserted.  
  
Draco said a couple more spells and the room returned to order.  
  
"Windsler?" Harry asked, referring to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Maybe," Draco answered.  
  
Everyone in his classes had sensed that there was something strange about him.  
  
"But why?" he added.  
  
"We don't know much about him. For all we know, he could with the Death Eaters," Harry said, hesitantly though, due to Draco's lineage. "Maybe we could get Hermione to provide us with a surveillance spell?"  
  
Draco jerked his head. He stared at Harry.  
  
"Hermione knows?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You came in and she saw you. Remember? Besides, she's the one who helped me figure out it," Harry explained, as though it were the most obvious thing.  
  
"Ron too?"  
  
"I guess," Harry answered cryptically.  
  
"Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur1?" Draco asked, quoting something they had learned in Latin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bene, cum Latine nescias, nolo manus meas in te maculare2," Draco replied, exultant once more in his extended knowledge of the language, especially over Harry.  
  
This one, Harry understood. In fact, he had taken quite a fancy towards it.  
  
"Diis aliter visum3," Harry responded, grinning.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Draco retorted.  
  
Harry and Draco both were silenced by a voice behind them.  
  
"I see you two found the situation comedic?" entered Dumbledore. "Oh, and I must congratulate the both of you on your Latin. Quite impressive."  
  
They slowly turned to face the white-haired Headmaster.  
  
"I understand this is the work of a potion? At least to a certain degree," he wisely assumed.  
  
Harry quickly nodded.  
  
"And the room, that must have been pure luck?"  
  
Harry averted Dumbledore's sparkling eyes and allowed Draco to answer this one.  
  
"In a sense," Draco replied, somewhat ambiguously.  
  
"Ahhh. Of course. How could I have thought otherwise?" Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose it is for the best, but as if I be au fait with the earlier situation, you are having dome problems with reticence?"  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"I'll regard that issue myself. However, you will be required to tell no one about this room. Do you understand?"  
  
"Even Herm-"Harry began.  
  
"Even Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore firmly instituted.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That latter shouldn't be much of a problem," he muttered, so only Draco could hear.  
  
"I propose that you reside in your own beds tonight, as well as most nights, in fact. If you do decide you wish to be in the company of each other, you may come here. My only restraint to this arrangement is that you do not spend every waking moment here, for your own safety. Your fellow classmates must know nothing regarding these circumstances." Dumbledore's tone manifestly displayed traces of obligatory attempts.  
  
They acquiesced and Dumbledore bid them adieu, leaving them with a quote.  
  
"Amor est vitae essential4," he said, as he disappeared through the entrance.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and silently agreed to go as well.  
  
Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they faced each other.  
  
Each seemed to be gathering the courage to say something, but Draco couldn't stand the tension.  
  
"Duc, sequere, aut de via decede5," he said, avoiding his alter ego's eyes.  
  
"I suppose people never really do change," Harry muttered, as he stepped out of the tunnel, looked around, then left without another word.  
  
"Esto perpetua6," Draco whispered.  
  
-- End of Chapter Twelve --  
  
1. A true friend is discerned during an uncertain matter 2. Well, if you don't understand plain Latin, I'm not going to dirty my hands on you 3. The Gods decided otherwise 4. Love is the essence of life 5. Lead, follow, or get out of the way 6. Let it be forever 


	13. Hermione's Secret

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Thirteen --  
  
- Midnight Mistress, Yana5, bloodbunny, Shania Maxwell, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Beloved, Robin the bird, Without permission, SpazMcG7, Suzaku West, Abbie (Harrypotterclmsnaol.com) - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – It's very short, but I had to keep you in suspense. What is Hermione's secret? Hmm.... You'll have to stay tuned till next time(.  
  
--  
  
Harry walked into the common room to find Hermione in an armchair. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and she looked lamentably close to vomiting.  
  
"'Erms, what's wrong?" Harry asked, forgetting his problems and rushing over to his friend.  
  
She shook her head furiously.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" he asked.  
  
She slowly nodded.  
  
"Not here though..." she said quietly, her voice quivering.  
  
"All right. Go up to my dorm?"  
  
"No, Ron's there."  
  
Harry's eyes darted up the stairs.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let's go up to my dorms," she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry helped Hermione up and walked up the stairs. He held her protectively from the obtrusive stares of his fellow Gryffindors. They reached her bed and sat down side by side.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Hermione broke into tears again.  
  
"Did you and Ron fight? Break up?" Harry asked, hesitantly.  
  
"No," she mumbled.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to her desk.  
  
He picked up a pitcher. It was a gift Ginny had once gotten Hermione. The pitcher constantly refilled itself with water.  
  
"Do you want some?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she garbled.  
  
He brought her a glass of water and handed it. She happily took it.  
  
Once she finished the glass of water, she looked down at her lap.  
  
"No. No, I can't. Not right now. I can't do this," she told Harry, suddenly.  
  
"It's all right. I'm here. Whenever you need to talk," he calmed her down.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Harry felt a tear drop.  
  
"'Mione, it'll be okay. Whatever it is, everything will work out," he said, soothing her.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"It'll be okay," he whispered.  
  
-- End of Chapter Thirteen -- 


	14. Expectations

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Fourteen --  
  
- Munku-JGSPTV, Without permission, Beloved, Shui-Wing0, Suzaku West, bloodbunny, Midnight Mistress, Yana5, robin the bird, Jacki, Abbie - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – And the big secret is revealed! :-) Two of you guessed what it was, actually. Enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Hermione started to drift off into a slumber, resting her head on his lap.  
  
Harry sat there quietly, watching her. He smiled. She looked so serene. It was such a contrast to just half an hour earlier. It reminded him just how easily things change.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Draco. How is it that one moment, they can be so intimate, but the next, he was practically telling him to go to hell... in Latin. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out all of his thoughts.  
  
He was about to get up and move when Hermione shuffled. He didn't want to wake her, so he remained sitting. He thought about Hermione. It suddenly hit him, like a light bulb going off. It was too obvious.  
  
When Hermione awoke, Harry confronted her.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione avoided his eyes and nodded.  
  
"We used spells. We used lots of different spells, and potions, too," she explained, still avoiding his eyes.  
  
"You've gotta tell-," Harry began, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"I've been reading books. There's a potion. It can slow it down. I'll be able to get out of school, even start a job," she rambled.  
  
"Hermione," Harry stopped her. "Go talk to Ron."  
  
She stared him in the eyes.  
  
"Ron. I love Ron, but you know just as well as I do that he can't do this. For God's sake, it took him three years to approach me. And look how he's treating you. I can't tell him!" she yelled.  
  
She broke down uncontrollably.  
  
"I can't tell him," she whispered through sobs.  
  
"You have to," Harry responded gently. "You know you do."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"If you want, I'll call him," he suggested.  
  
She looked up at Harry.  
  
He understood. He got up, and with a squeeze of her hand, walked out of the room.  
  
He went straight across the common room, ignoring the baring stares, and up to his own dorm.  
  
"Ron," he called.  
  
"Mmmm," answered a groggy voice.  
  
"Get up," he said.  
  
"Mmmm," Ron repeated.  
  
"Now!" Harry said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"What's the matter with you, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Get up, take a shower, and go see 'Erms," said Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron instantly perked up.  
  
"She'll tell you herself."  
  
Ron quickly got up and headed out.  
  
"Give her a couple minutes," Harry stopped him, a lot more gently than before.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, a dismayed look spreading across his freckled face, but he nodded. He continued out though and sat down in an armchair for a few minutes. He too looked like he'd throw up.  
  
Just as Ron left, a big barn owl flew in.  
  
He opened the letter.  
  
It had only two words:  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Harry smiled and put the note away. Then he went downstairs. He stood on the steps and watched Ron go up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
-- End of Chapter Fourteen -- 


	15. Unspoken Discoveries

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Fifteen --  
  
- Shui-Wing0, SiriusChick88, Jen103, Munku-JGSPTV, Without permission - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – Just out of curiosity, what are your favorite chapters? If you review, please tell me.  
  
--  
  
Harry was still standing on the staircase when, about an hour later, Ron loomed from the opposite staircase.  
  
Ron spotted Harry and walked up to him. He gave Harry one of his signature smiles, but he was palpably uncertain.  
  
"We decided to simply slow the process. Hermione found a spell that can do that. It will extend the pregnancy to eighteen months. It doesn't hurt the baby, but we'll have time to get our lives in order. I'm going to propose tomorrow night. Can we go to Hogsmeade?" Ron gave Harry the details quietly, but quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just pull out the invisibility cloak. We'll go during lunch," Harry said, just as quietly. "Does she know you're going to propose?"  
  
"No, but Harry, I love her. I'd do anything for her," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm scared out of my mind. Mum's gonna kill me," he attempted to smile.  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
Harry looked over Ron's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Ron turned around to find an overly prying first year.  
  
"Yes Madeerna?" Harry said, as politely as he could, although he was clenching his fists.  
  
She stared at them, petrified, then turned around and ran to her friends.  
  
"Let's go up," Harry suggested.  
  
Ron silently agreed and followed Harry up the steps. They sat down on their apt beds, but faced each other.  
  
"Winter break, I guess," Ron finally answered Harry's question.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron immediately understood.  
  
"Yeah mate. Please. I want you there," he said, half-pleading.  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course," Harry agreed.  
  
Harry turned when he heard a sound behind him.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, of course," he said, with a small smile. He got up and left the couple alone.  
  
He walked up to the North Tower for the first time in about a month. When he reached it, he wasn't too surprised to see Draco.  
  
Draco hadn't heard him. He sat, staring out into the stars, just as he had before, oblivious to everything surrounding him.  
  
Harry watched Draco. He found that, in Draco's unaware state, he could practically read his thoughts. Harry leaned carefully against the cold wall. The sudden shock of the bitterness sent a shiver through his spine. Harry ignored it, and instead, slowly slid down to the floor, careful not to disturb Draco. He rested the side of his head against the wall and focused his eyes on his fellow 'victim'.  
  
He closed his eyes, but drew the outline of the figure in front of him in his mind. When he opened his eyes, he saw Draco watching him.  
  
He looked down to his arm to find a tear nestled there. He looked back up at Draco. Neither said a word.  
  
"'Mione's pregnant," Harry said, attempting to break the silence.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued to watch each other intently. As the minutes passed, Harry perceived that it was harder and harder to read Draco. Draco noticed the same vis-à-vis Harry.  
  
They fell asleep in the North Tower after casting a mantle charm. They stayed in their respective spots, but both were reassured by the presence of the other.  
  
-- End of Chapter Fifteen -- 


	16. The Proposal

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Sixteen --  
  
- Without permission, Midnight Mistress, Suzaku West, SiriusChick88, Shui- Wing0, bloodbunny, Munku-JGSPTV, Shania Maxwell - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – I'm not big on m.preg, so you won't be seeing it in here. This is just a notification for those of you who were looking for it. Also, this chapter is mostly going to concentrate on Hermione and Ron, for obvious reasons, but then I'm going back to Draco and Harry. On other notes, as in most sports, I'm sure that the team that someone plays for doesn't necessarily have to be from that country. I actually did mean to do that (Harry saying 'sure' twice in the same way). That's why he smiles, but now that I read that part again, I know what you're saying. Sorry it wasn't clear. Hermione didn't really suddenly walk in. There was a fairly long break (about half an hour to an hour) after her and Ron's conversation and then when she walked in. Sorry 'bout the confusion there. One final thing, the proposal, well, all I can say is, a girl can dream, right? Anyway, prepare for a long chapter!  
  
--  
  
Harry awoke to find Draco gone. He got up and walked out without looking back. He checked his watch. He was just in time for breakfast. He walked up to his room and took a quick shower, following his usual morning routine, with one exception. After he finished packing his book bag with everything that he'd need, he walked over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened it and performed a disengagement spell. The contents of the chest immediately disappeared and were replaced by the real contents. At the very bottom lay his father's invisibility cloak.  
  
He pulled it out gently and placed it into his book bag. Satisfied with his appearance (he never had been able to get his hair to lay flat, but now, with the change in his exterior, it seemed to suit him, flatter him, even), he walked out.  
  
Hermione and Ron were already seated, enjoying their breakfast to at least some extent. Hermione's eyes were still a little bit red and puffy, and Ron constantly kept falling into an uncanny stupor.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said, rather cheerily, at least in comparison to the rest of this term.  
  
A series of hello's erupted from the table as Harry took his seat.  
  
"Lunch?" Harry confirmed with Ron.  
  
"Yeah, mate. Can't wait for lunch either," Ron attempted to cover up Harry's blunder when Hermione raised her disheveled eyebrows. The sham didn't satisfy Hermione's natural curiosity, but she didn't pressure it. She perceptibly had other things on her mind.  
  
Harry watched as she swallowed her scrambled omelet, then turned green and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Erm... you think I have to... go with her?" Ron asked, with a look of evident aversion.  
  
Harry shrugged, and then slowly nodded. Ron hesitantly rose and walked vigorously after her.  
  
Harry had, by then, lost his appetite. He swallowed a glass of pumpkin juice and eventually retraced both Hermione's and Ron's footsteps.  
  
His first class would normally have been Herbology, but due to the restriction, it was moved to once a week in the Great Hall. Today wasn't that day. Instead, Harry made his way to History of Magic.  
  
Hermione was already there. Harry took his seat to her right, saving the seat on her left for Ron.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, her blush surged.  
  
"So, what are your plans for later?" he asked, vigilantly.  
  
"We have the Astronomy exam coming up after tomorrow, so I'm probably going to go to the Library. You should come."  
  
"Actually, I have lessons with Windsler. I want Ron to come," he said.  
  
She looked at Harry in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea," she said, after a moment.  
  
Harry was also a bit surprised at the lack of conviction that required, but made a mental note to suggest it to Ron in reality.  
  
The rest of his classes went by monotonously.  
  
Harry and Ron imparted their goodbyes to Hermione and walked out five minutes before their last class ended, on the pretense that Harry's scar was burning.  
  
They headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Midway, Harry stopped and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He studied it and then reached into his book bag to retrieve the Cloak.  
  
They walked silently outside to the Whomping Willow. Harry recalled his meeting with Draco.  
  
As soon as they reached the Shrieking Shack, they quietly talked.  
  
"Hermione thought it was a good idea if you went to my lessons," he suggested.  
  
"Really?" he asked, just as surprised as Harry was. Both of them knew just how apprehensive she was around him. "I guess I should," he said, somewhat tentatively himself.  
  
"All right. It's tomorrow instead of Trelawney,"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. You left me alone in that fucking class with that idiot of a bat," he joked.  
  
"It's not my fault that Dumbledore made that class a requirement," Harry said, justifying his 'infidelity". He was referring to the list of classes Dumbledore required all students to take, regardless of year, in anticipation for Voldemort. Divination was among them because the Order had hoped to find some seers among the students. After all, Harry's prophecy has caused a lot of respite, although not many knew about it.  
  
"Yeah. I was just joking mate, in any case," Ron said.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, where'd you get the money for the ring?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, that," Ron said. "Remember how I worked at Fred and George's store?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I didn't spend any of that money," he said bluntly.  
  
"But didn't you buy your new broom?"  
  
"No. Well, yeah, but no."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Okay, but you can't tell anyone, or Ginny will kill me" Ron said, a sudden air of mystery about him.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, eager to hear his friend's secret.  
  
"Colin bought it for Ginny, but Ginny didn't want it, so she gave it to me," he mumbled.  
  
"So Colin likes Ginny, everyone knows that. What's the big deal about that?"  
  
A sudden rush of crimson rose to Ron's cheeks and Harry realized why Ron had kept the gift a secret. Ron had always gotten hand-me-downs from all his older siblings, but now, at least to him, he felt that he was getting charity from even his youngest sibling.  
  
"Ron, we're here. Where were you planning on going?" Harry quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Cadliver's," he said.  
  
"All right. I think we have to go left," Harry said.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Ron asked, as they neared their dorms. "I need you to get Hermione into the Room of Requirement."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I dunno. Come up with something. Thanks. You're a great friend," Ron said, before Harry could protest.  
  
A while later, Harry found Hermione and himself walking "aimlessly" through the castle, or at least, that's what Hermione thought.  
  
While Hermione was distracted, Harry called Hedwig. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder and Harry whispered something. Hedwig instantly flew up and started flying back and forth.  
  
"Hermione, help me catch her. I don't know what's up," Harry yelled.  
  
"You really ought to work on your acting," Hermione said. "I'm not blind you know!"  
  
Just as Hermione finished talking, the trio (including Hedwig) was allowed entrance into the Room of Requirement. Harry pushed Hermione in and with a smile, turned and walked to his and Draco's room.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione entered a room with a dim red light about it. It seemed that Ron had borrowed Trelawney's light sources. Among those were the same floating candles as in the Great Hall. But what caught Hermione's attention the most were the numerous, enchanted stargazer lilies, lavender delphiniums, heather, and so many more. All were in shades of purple, her favorite color.  
  
"Ron?" she whispered.  
  
She was caught by surprise when a sheepishly grinning Ron stepped in front of her.  
  
"You did this?"  
  
"The Room of Requirement did this," he laughed.  
  
Out of his pocket, he pulled out a little purple box.  
  
"'Mione, both of us know perfectly well that this is the last thing we were expecting. But I happened, and," he took a pause when he got onto one knee. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I was a fool. I wasted so many years when you knew perfectly well just how much I love you. Please, give me your hand and heart in marriage."  
  
"Ron, did you memorize this?" Hermione asked slowly, trying to fight back tears of laughter.  
  
He got up. Even through the muted lighting, Hermione could see the color of his cheeks slowly match that of his hair.  
  
"Oh, fuck this," he said quietly.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Damn it, 'Mione. God knows I'm not ready for this, but I love you and I wanna do what's right. So marry me," he said sincerely.  
  
He opened the box and displayed a ring. It was an amethyst surrounded by a series of tiny diamonds on a silver band.  
  
"Ron, you really are a fool," she said, smiling gently as she took the ring. "Of course I will."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how did you manage to afford this?" she asked, as they walked out of the room.  
  
Ron refused to answer and instead kissed her against the wall.  
  
-- End of Chapter Sixteen -- 


	17. Midterm Studies

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Seventeen --  
  
- Shui-Wing0, Shania MaxwellYana5, bloodbunny, Beloved, DarkWolf9874, Without permission, Suzaku West, SpazMcG7, Midnight Mistress, Munku-JGSPTV, blade-princess, Abbie - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – I am so very extremely embarrassed!!!!! I can't believe I contradicted my own writing! Ah!!!!!!! Erm.... Let's just say that magic had already fixed everything. Sorry! One last note (for now), I apologize for taking so long to update. It's the end of the year with lots and lots of tests. Besides, I've been having a bit of writer's block. But enough chit- chat, here's the story. Oh, and beware for more Latin.  
  
--  
  
While Ron and Hermione sheepishly walked out of the Room of Requirement the next morning just in time for classes (desperately avoiding the stares, and whistles, of their fellow classmates), Harry and Draco were sneaking out of their room under the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"I'll see you after classes," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, pulling away.  
  
However, he didn't get far. Harry caught his hand and pulled him back into a long-lasting, hungry kiss.  
  
"I'll definitely see you after class," Draco said with a grin. "But now, I've got to go. I don't stay on good terms with Severus just by smiling, you know."  
  
Harry watched Draco walk away and then headed into Muggle Studies, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry took his seat to Hermione's left, with Ron on her right. She was practically glowing, although Harry wasn't quite sure whether it was from her pregnancy, or her engagement. Harry decided it was both.  
  
Ron too was grinning like a fool. He kept stealing glances at his fiancée.  
  
Harry smiled softly at his best friends. He knew things were going to change. They had actually already changed more than he ever thought.  
  
"Herm, when are you, you know?" Harry whispered.  
  
"August 26, supposedly," she answered.  
  
"And the wed-"Harry started, but was quieted by a piercing glare from Hermione.  
  
"Your birthday," she smiled.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
She nodded, giving him a smile that sent shivers to his spine. She reminded him of his mother so much. Their smiles, the tones in their voices were so similar...  
  
Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
The professor walked in at that moment and Hermione wriggled her hand away to begin her work. That just made Harry beam even more. He turned away and started on his own work.  
  
-  
  
Later that day found Hermione and Ron in the common room.  
  
"Ron, you really ought to get back to your work!" Hermione scolded.  
  
""Erms, you've got to relax," Ron answered, momentarily distracting himself from his game of wizard's chess with Ginny.  
  
"Relax? Midterms are next week, Ron! I'm already so behind my schedule!" she practically yelled, picking up piles of parchment and books and placing them on the table in front of her.  
  
Ron, however, didn't hear. He was too distracted by his queen being broken into pieces.  
  
Hermione took a second to look up and gave Ron a disapproving look which he chose to ignore.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was enjoying himself quite a bit.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked his blonde-haired lover.  
  
"Oh that, let's just say you haven't seen anything yet," Draco teased, slowly moving his hand south.  
  
Harry moaned in surprise.  
  
"No no no. Hermione's going to kill me," Harry protested. "Midterms are next week."  
  
"Fuck Hermione," Draco insisted.  
  
"But you have to promise not to get too jealous. After all, it was your suggestion," Harry joked.  
  
"Ha-ha. You do know that you've officially ruined that mood?"  
  
"That was the goal," Harry said, quite sincerely, getting dressed.  
  
"Veto1," Draco said stubbornly.  
  
"We're back on that?"  
  
"Vah! Denuone Latine loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur2," Draco joked.  
  
"Well, you said you had to study," Draco continued, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Velle est posse3," Harry agreed, with a grin.  
  
"All right, I'll give you sentences, you translate. For each wrong answer, you can... hmmm, what can you do? You'll have to take off an article of clothing," Draco said.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Sua cuique voluptas4," Draco began.  
  
"Are you hinting at something?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Wrong! Robes off!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but complied.  
  
"Totum dependeat!" Draco continued.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed.  
  
"Let it all hang out," he defined.  
  
Draco pouted.  
  
"Tuis pugis pignore5!" he continued.  
  
"You do know that none of these are going to be on the test, right?"  
  
"Ha! You got it wrong!" Draco said, doing a little dance in bed.  
  
Harry shook his head but took of his shirt.  
  
"Qui dormit, non peccat6," Draco said.  
  
Harry was about to answer, but bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"Liar! But regardless, off with your pants," Draco grinned slyly.  
  
Harry removed his jeans as well as the rest of his clothes and walked to the bed.  
  
"Might as well get it over with," Harry said, with a deep pretense sigh.  
  
"Oh just get over here!" Draco said, pulling Harry on top of himself.  
  
Harry was about to make another smart remark but was silenced by Draco's lips.  
  
They were lying in each others' arms when they heard a noise.  
  
Harry immediately sat up and put his arm protectively on Draco's.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Shh," Harry silenced him.  
  
They listened, but the sound disappeared.  
  
"We should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"You do that," Draco answered, obviously forming a plan of his own.  
  
-- End of Chapter Seventeen --  
  
1. I forbid. 2. Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out. 3. To be willing is to be able. 4. Everyone has his own pleasures. 5. You bet your bippy! 6. One who sleeps doesn't sin. 


	18. Sights Unseen

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Eighteen --  
  
- Shui-Wing0, Sakia Ishida, Beloved, Yana5, Without permission, Suzaku West, SpazMcG7, Shania Maxwell, Cam, Abbie, and Munku-JGSPTV - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – Bless you Lynette!!! Lynette (Munku-JGSPTV) is my new Beta-Reader. She has made this chapter what it is :-). Before, it was crap, I must admit. Well, since there were no questions, I'll just get to what I want to say. I'm going on vacation and I'm coming back in a little over a week. I hope this will keep you occupied till then. I'm taking my laptop though, so I'll be working on another chapter. School's out! Oh yeah!  
  
--  
  
"Videre Credi!" Draco whispered.  
  
Immediately, a figure appeared in front of the two naked figures.  
  
"You could have dressed us first," Harry hissed, before muttering a spell to do just that.  
  
"Sorry," Draco answered.  
  
Then they both diverted their eyes to...  
  
"Professor Windsler?" Harry stared at the teacher in shock.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Should've known," he muttered under his breath.  
  
The balding professor looked at the two boys. Or rather, he glared at them.  
  
Before Harry could reach for his wand, he found an odd orange-colored liquid heading straight for him. The potion splattered over his clothes and some exposed flesh and immediately Harry could feel his heart stop beating and his blood freeze.  
  
Within seconds, the professor disappeared through the door and a few moments later Draco and Harry regained control of their bodies.  
  
"Fucking Freezing Potion!" Draco cursed.  
  
"Why didn't he use a wand? What the fuck did he want? Why didn't he attack us?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
Draco hesitated before speaking.  
  
"Let's find Hermione," he finally said.  
  
Harry looked at Draco in surprise. He gave Draco a small smile and then walked out.  
  
Draco stared after him, and then with another faltering look, he slowly followed.  
  
-  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, cautiously entering the girls' dorms. .  
  
"Harry?" she replied, coming out of the restroom, wearing just a towel.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Erm, Harry?" Draco said awkwardly, nudging Harry in the arm.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said, in shock, blushing a deep red.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Viden articulo!" Harry said, replacing Hermione's towel with the clothes that were strewn across her bed.  
  
"Erm... we need to ask you about something," Harry began once more.  
  
"We? If it's about the two of you we should get out of here," Hermione told them.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
Harry noticed the Draco had remained silent the whole time.  
  
With Hermione leading the way, Draco (who was still under the Invisibility Cloak) and Harry followed.  
  
"They just need time to get adjusted," Harry whispered, offering an excuse for why Hermione continued calling Draco "Malfoy". Harry, somewhat unfortunately, understood that they needed to get used to the idea the Draco was no longer their foe. He knew that it was unlikely that they would ever be friends, but they were not rivals.  
  
Draco merely snorted.  
  
"'Mione, where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"North Tower."  
  
The remainder of the way, all three were silent.  
  
Once they reached their destination, Hermione walked over to the very end. She looked around, took out her wand, and muttered something incomprehensible to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Silence Spell?" Draco whispered.  
  
"I guess," replied Harry.  
  
Hermione then crossed her arms and looked at the couple.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Draco didn't speak however. He was too stunned by the ring on her hand.  
  
"You and Ron are getting... married?"  
  
Hermione glared at the empty space where Draco was supposed to be standing.  
  
"Can you imagine the little Weasleys running around a broken down home? Oh, I can just see it!" Draco laughed. "But that is a gorgeous ring. How'd he pay for it?"  
  
"Do you, or do you not, want my help?" Hermione said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm okay now. I promise," Draco said, feeling extremely lucky for the Cloak.  
  
"What did you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we were, erm, you know... and suddenly Windsler appeared," Harry spluttered.  
  
"What did he do?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Well, that's the thing... nothing..." Draco intervened.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"He just glared and then left."  
  
"Do you think he could be with Voldemort?"  
  
"Why didn't he attack then? It would have been a good moment. We were both, erm... vulnerable...?"  
  
"Couldn't he have been under orders not to?"  
  
"I don't think so. Somehow, it just didn't seem like it. And, he didn't have the Dark Mark," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Well then he's just simply looking for information to save his arse for when Voldemort attacks. It'll give him another day to live if he were to spill what he saw," Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Am I free to leave?" she continued.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Harry.  
  
Harry looked but relieved and slightly more stressed at the same time. He gave her a hug and she left.  
  
"So now Windsler knows about us," Harry stated the blatant truth.  
  
"Yeah," said Draco.  
  
There was a small awkward moment where Harry found himself feeling slightly unnerved at the fact that he was talking to thin air.  
  
He reached out to remove the Cloak.  
  
"We don't want another Windsler moment, do we?" Draco stopped him.  
  
"You're right," Harry said, lowering his hand.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to go. Maybe I can find some more spells."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
Harry turned around to leave.  
  
"Hey, Draco?" he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It wasn't the potion either," Harry revealed.  
  
Harry knew that Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"I'll see you later," Harry continued.  
  
With that, Harry left Draco staring after his alter ego.  
  
-- End of Chapter Eighteen -- 


	19. Unwanted Answers and Many More Questions

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Nineteen --  
  
- Shui-Wing0, Vash The Stampede29, Yana5, SpazMcG7, Suzaku West, SiriusChick88, Shania Maxwell, Bongo MonkeysXP, Abbie, Padfoot Princess - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – They said a spell in order to make the Professor visible. He was already there. The last thing they'd want is for him to be there. Another special thank you to Lynette. :)  
  
--  
  
Harry made his up to his dorm, pleased that he'd finally told Draco. However, the nagging feeling that something was wrong overrode his happier sentiment.  
  
They hadn't told Hermione about the various protection charms, spells, and even potions surrounding the area, as they had promised Dumbledore that they wouldn't tell anyone about their Room. If Windsler really was that powerful, so powerful that he could break through all that protection, than what was to stop him from going to Voldemort in the first place? Surely, he would easily overtake Voldemort's right hand Death Eater. After all, with a safe position inside of Hogwarts, and all the information he has undoubtedly gathered, he could come in very useful.  
  
Just after waking the Fat Lady up, he decided that he wanted to confirm the multiple spells that protected Their Room, as it had come to be known. He wanted to see how Windsler had been able to get inside, get past those charms.  
  
He apologized profusely for waking up the portrait's subject and then made his way into the tunnel. Draco and he had learned how to walk silently on the stone floors, and Harry used that knowledge to his benefit. He walked through the passageway until he reached that area where the wall had been broken down. In its place was a large tapestry, similar to the one in front of the Room of Requirement. However, instead of dancing trolls, there were quite a few three-headed dogs, similar to Hagrid's Fluffy but smaller, happily singing along to the great Barnaby.  
  
He whispered the spell that only he, Draco, and Dumbledore knew of and entered. He smiled softly remembering the moments that Draco and he had shared here. He conveniently left out the visit from Dumbledore and the visit from Windsler.  
  
However, he was jerked back to his task when he heard another set of footsteps behind him.  
  
He turned around, but found no one.  
  
"Videre Credi!" Harry whispered. Unlike last time, no one appeared. He carefully shrugged off the thought that Windsler was in there and got to work.  
  
After a series of various spells failed, Harry mustered the courage to try the spell that Windsler himself had taught him only recently during a private lesson.  
  
It was a fairly simple spell. It reversed time, but only a couple of hours back. That was all Harry needed. However, it was quite an intricate spell because its effects were similar to that of what was explained to him in his experience with Hermione and the time that they rescued Buckbeak and Sirius. If his past self witnessed his future self in the same area, serious consequences would occur.  
  
He decided to hide under the bed before performing the spell, just in case.  
  
"Tempus rieverest!"  
  
In front of his eyes, all the past events of what happened in the room flashed - Windsler's appearance, the love making scene, and the Latin study session. He saw himself get undressed.  
  
"Might as well get it over with," Harry heard himself grumble.  
  
"Oh just get over here!" Draco replied anxiously.  
  
With quite a few kicks in the back from the lovers above him, Harry managed to keep a decent lookout for any unwelcome visitors.  
  
Harry felt close to falling asleep (since it was a fairly long time since anything interesting had occurred that Harry didn't already know about), when his eye caught a movement in the tapestry. He immediately sobered up and watched intently.  
  
The tapestry rose and fell, and Harry saw Windsler appear from under it.  
  
Windsler had once been a handsome man, or so the paintings gossip. He had attended Hogwarts himself. He was a Ravenclaw to the heart. They say he constantly buried himself under his books and was often discovered in the morning by his fellow house mates napping over a large stack of parchment. He was easily the equivalent of Hermione in his day. Girls often went after him, but he always turned them down. They assumed it was because of his school studies, and some even said that it was because he was an arrogant son-of-a-bitch. He often did portray that image, although his friends knew it was merely a façade. However, after a not-so-small incident with a Slytherin in his seventh year, almost everything he had going for him became everything he now despised.  
  
A Merperson saw the entire affair. Of course, the mermaid in the painting in the Prefect's bathroom got wind, somehow, and by the end of the day, the entire school knew of the occurrence, or at least one version of it...  
  
A Slytherin had somehow gotten wind that David Windsler was gay and at that time, as it often is in this day too, that was simply unacceptable. Windsler was attacked in the last week of school. He was outside, enjoying the refreshing air, taking a small, and rather unusual, break from his studies. He was cornered by Walter Cobblern, Freskin Gartene, Linost Trasgret, and Parthenia Piolene. Trasgret held in his hand a very simple potion. It would have made David's ears grow until they were just about the same size as Dumbo's, and then the swelling would disappear. But Windsler wasn't going to give in so easy. He took out his wand and fought hard. Many of the Slytherins left with scars, boils, broken bones, and a number of other injuries, many not so small. In the end, the potion was tossed directly into his face and the glass shredded his skin. That could have easily been healed by magic, but combined with Windsler's spell, which collided with the potion, it created a permanent manifestation.  
  
Since then, Windsler had become a paranoid, repulsive, annoying, and adroit professor. Not too many of Hogwarts' occupants fancied him, except perhaps Filch. They had become good friends. He had previously been teaching Potions, of all things, at Durmstrang, but at the demand of a Dark Arts professor nearer to home, he left his old position to fill in this one. To this day, as Hermione discovered, he is known as one of four of the brightest students to attend Hogwarts. She, of course, is determined to become the fifth.  
  
But back to our story...  
  
The first thought that entered the future Harry's mind was why neither he nor Draco noticed Windsler. Sure they had been preoccupied, but not to that extent. Harry's mind went instinctively to their third year. There must be an answer there to why he can see Windsler now, but couldn't before.  
  
And the fact that the spell he had attempted to use on Windsler (Videre Credi) failed. It had worked before...  
  
Harry was jerked back to reality when he found himself frozen. The potion had obviously reached under the bed. However, at the moment when the Dark Arts professor was supposed to disappear, Harry was still able to see him.  
  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed in frustration with regards to the element that he couldn't understand why he could see Windsler and they couldn't. He knew that the only reason was that the past somehow affected Windsler's magic, or that Windsler had somehow affected the two Harry's differently.  
  
Harry saw Draco and himself walk out of the room, oblivious to the intruder standing in a distant corner.  
  
As soon as they left, David Windsler approached Harry. He dragged Harry out from under the bed and pulled him onto his feet.  
  
"If anybody gets wind of this, you will regret it," he threatened. "You know perfectly well what kind of damage I can do."  
  
Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Harry staring after him, stunned.  
  
-- End of Chapter Nineteen -- 


	20. Deadened Relationships and Threatened Fr...

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Twenty --  
  
- - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N – Something I wanted to add to put you off your guard. It's short but I like the way it ended. The story has taken on a new twist. Beware.  
  
--  
  
Harry strode up the stairs back to the Astronomy Tower, knowing Draco had stayed up there.  
  
He walked in and stood quietly at the entrance.  
  
He could sense that something was wrong.  
  
The Invisibility Cloak lay on Draco's right, and Draco faced left, away from Harry. On top of the Cloak lay a letter.  
  
"Ad astra per aspera1," Harry said, distracting Draco.  
  
"Ad infinitum2," Draco replied, still not facing Harry.  
  
"Ad vitam aeternam adsum3," Harry continued.  
  
"Ante litteram4," Draco finished.  
  
Harry looked at Draco in surprise.  
  
"Before the letter?" he asked.  
  
Harry had been expecting the traditional "Amor vincit omnia5" that Professor Chambers always used to close class.  
  
Draco got up, took the letter, threw it out of the North Tower, and walked up to Harry.  
  
"Before the letter, things were different. Love doesn't conquer all. There are bigger things at hand, Harry, than me and you."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in disbelief.  
  
Before he had a chance to say something else, Draco pulled Harry to him. He pressed his lips to Harry's. He engulfed Harry, trying to savor his taste, trying to make it last. He felt Harry's heart pound against his chest. He battled with Harry's tongue for control but gave in once he felt his knees buckle. He pulled away before he did something he knew he'd regret.  
  
"It was good while it lasted," Draco told Harry, staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
Harry didn't understand what was happening.  
  
Harry's vision swam and before he could register the events, Draco was descending down the stairs.  
  
Harry picked up his Cloak and followed Draco's steps. However, he headed toward Gryffindor.  
  
He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting together by the fire, piles of books encircling them. Ron looked just about ready to throw the books into the fireplace.  
  
Harry walked up to them.  
  
"It seems Draco has broken up with me," he said, his voice stultified.  
  
The two looked up at him just as Harry walked away to his dorm.  
  
Ron followed.  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," came the dead response.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered in a colorless tone.  
  
When Harry came into Ron's view, he was lying on his bed. He was facing upward, his eyes closed, his arms behind his head.  
  
"Harry, mate, look at me," Ron demanded.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Ron stepped back, not recognizing his friend for a moment. The only other time he had ever seen him like this was when Sirius had died.  
  
"It'll be okay. Everything will work out," Ron said determinedly, kneeling by Harry's bed.  
  
"No, no it won't." Harry replied, lifelessly.  
  
-- End of Chapter Twenty --  
  
1. To the stars through difficulty. 2. To infinity without end. 3. For all time I am here. 4. Before the letter. 5. Love conquers all. 


	21. Retraction from Reality

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Twenty-One --  
  
- Yana5, SpazMcG7, Without permission, Vash The Stampede29, Bongo MonkeysXP, Shania Maxwell - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Two things I want to say first off. One, I'm not telling you what's in the letter until I feel it's time (Hehe, I love having control of this story) and two, there is no relationship that doesn't have its flaws. Therefore, if I hadn't created this fight, it would seem quite unrealistic, and my story would have a very, very big blemish in it (which, as the author, I of course DON'T want). Please, just let me get on with my writing (and I mean no offense at all here). Hopefully, you'll all enjoy. Unfortunately, I had to do this chapter (a long one, at least by my standards) without my beta-reader, Lynette (as she is on vacation, if I remember correctly), so I am very sorry if it is not quite up to standards with my previous ones. I did, however, enjoy writing it very much and am very pleased with the outcome. Enough with my babbling, though, and enjoy the story!  
  
--  
  
Harry slowly drifted off into a restless sleep, filled with haunting dreams. Ron sat down on his bed and watched his friend struggle through those dreams.  
  
Hermione came up the stairs a couple minutes later.  
  
"I wish I could help him. You know I'd do anything for him, right?" Ron asked his fiancée, not taking his eyes of Harry.  
  
"Of course I know that. We both would. We all would," she answered, in a very typical Hermione way.  
  
Hermione sat by Ron, placing her head in his lap. He gently stroked through her hair.  
  
"He wasn't himself just now. Harry's always full of hope. Everything that has fallen his way and he's always been able to battle through it," Ron told her. "But now, after this one fight with Draco and he's acting like it's the end of the world. I don't understand."  
  
"Yes you do Ron," Hermione answered. "You just don't realize it. How would you react if I ended what we have? Especially if I didn't give you a real reason. Don't you see? Harry and Draco shared something more than an accident with a potion. They have real feelings for each other. Both of them, whether or not you want to believe it, have been dealt a hard hand. You know what Mal-," she cut herself of as she realized she was calling Draco by his last name. "You know what Draco's father is like. Imagine living with him. I actually think the reason Draco abandoned this relationship is pressure from Lucius. Do you realize all hell would break loose if his father found out that his pureblood son was sleeping with the person who banished Voldemort?"  
  
Ron lowered his eyes and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'd kill myself if you left me," he told her, his voice entirely sincere, not a drip of sarcasm.  
  
He shifted his gaze to Harry.  
  
"Would you be able to survive? I mean, survive everything that Harry's been put through?" Ron asked Hermione, his eyes not leaving Harry.  
  
"Not alone. That's why he needs Draco, and us." She answered, after a moment.  
  
Ron thought about what she said, then leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead. He moved her so she was lying on the bed and then he rose slowly.  
  
When she lifted her head slightly to see what he was doing, he answered, "I'll be right back. You should get some sleep,"  
  
Ron rose and walked out of the dorm. He headed down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallways. He looked around, and then gaited to the library, in hopes of finding Draco.  
  
He reached the library and stepped into the doorway. Looking around, he established that Draco's whereabouts where not in the library. He sauntered in any way and picked up a book that Sinistra had told them would come in quite useful for the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
On his way back upstairs, he slowly realized that there was nothing he could about the situation in any case. He'd just make things worse and this was between Harry and Draco in any case. With a sigh, he grabbed his book bag from his bedside, covering Hermione with a blanket, and took a seat by the fire in the common room. He took out his homework and started working. They hadn't had this much homework since their fifth year; the year that they took their O.W.LS. in.  
  
Harry awoke the next day a little late for breakfast. He got dressed then went to the Great Hall. He took a seat at the very end of the table, distancing himself from the rest of the Gryffindors, even Hermione and Ron.  
  
He took his time eating his omelet. He finished his meal of with a cup of coffee. Glancing at his watch, Harry rose from the table, and without another word, went back to his dorm. He took out a roll of parchment, a quill, and all his assignments. Checking his watch once more, he started on his homework. After finishing an essay on the properties of hibiscus roots and their uses in potions, he put away his things and walked down to the Potions classroom.  
  
He waited patiently outside of Snape's class until he was permitted entrance by the hated professor.  
  
He acted oblivious when Ron and Hermione walked in and took their seats. He ignored Draco when he walked in. He disregarded everyone else's entrances as well. Only when Snape walked in did he cease staring aimlessly at the board.  
  
The rest of the class immediately quieted down upon the professor's arrival.  
  
"Today," Snape began, "We will learn how to create the Tranquil Dream Draught."  
  
Snape paused for emphasis.  
  
"Does anyone know what the potion is used for?" he asked.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco raised their hands. However, upon seeing Harry's hand, Hermione and Draco slowly lowered theirs, shocked to see Harry participating in his least favorite class.  
  
Snape looked around desperately for another hand, but left with no other choice (and the hope that Harry would fail to answer correctly), Snape gave Harry a nod of permission to speak.  
  
"The Tranquil Dream Draught is used on people who have trouble sleeping due to nightmares," Harry said, recollecting what Madam Pomfrey had suggested to him when he couldn't sleep in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Snape frowned even more so than usual.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
He looked around the room to see if any Gryffindors dared smile at Harry's accurate answer.  
  
"This potion involves a delicate process and can sometimes be hazardous. Messing with your subconscious thoughts may often lead to insanity and as I'm sure many of you will fail, we will not be testing it, unfortunately," Snape paused to look at Harry with the same hatred Harry had seen time and time again, especially after the little Pensieve incident. "Rather, you will simply submit a sample to me at the end of class with your name clearly written on it," he instructed.  
  
"The directions," he said, turning to face the board, "are written on the board."  
  
With a flick of his wand, the instructions and list ingredients appeared on the surface Harry had been so keen on staring at earlier. And with one more flick, the store cupboard sprang open.  
  
Harry immediately began on the potion, double-checking everything he did with the directives on the board. Even Hermione was surprised by the amount of effort Harry was putting into his work. When Snape started making his rounds, scowling at the various incompetently prepared potions, Harry was just about finished. By the time Snape arrived, he was pouring some potion into a bottle.  
  
"Well, Potter, let's see what you've cooked up here," Snape smirked.  
  
He glanced into the cauldron. It was the perfect burgundy color that it was supposed to be, and the ideal temperature; it was even the flawless texture.  
  
He looked up at Harry, glowered at him, and continued walking without saying a word. Ron gaped open-mouthed at Harry.  
  
Harry chose to ignore Snape's callous reaction to his distinctly well- prepared potion.  
  
The bell rang and Harry packed up his things.  
  
"I want you all to turn in 10 inches of parchment on the uses of deltrinium, horsespring, and sprachets. Mr. Potter, since you appear to be so fond of this potion, you may turn in 15 inches," Snape leered, giving Harry no choice but to oblige.  
  
Harry walked out of class before Hermione or Ron had a chance to come up to him to comment on his recent behavior.  
  
His next class was Transfiguration. He managed to struggle through an extremely complex spell that involved transforming an inanimate object into a force of energy; more specifically, fire. Harry was even able to copy down fairly decent notes that would easily get him through the eleven inches of parchment they had to do for homework.  
  
Ron looked stunned at Harry's new perception towards schoolwork.  
  
At the end of class, Harry escaped before Ron or Hermione could confront him.  
  
And so the rest of his classes went. Harry studied almost as hard as Hermione did and he left before either of his friends could come up to him. After classes, Harry would quickly grab something to eat and then head upstairs to complete his homework. He'd go to bed around nine each evening.  
  
Most often, however, he wouldn't get more then three hours sleep. The dark circles he's always had seemed to darken and his eyes gave off a sinister appearance. Frequently, he'd wake up at night screaming or in a sweat. On more than one occasion, he woke up in tears. His dreams, now, not only reflected his past horrific experiences, his parents, Sirius, but now he saw Hermione and Ron die. And repeatedly, Harry saw Draco die before his eyes.  
  
His roommates had started to complain. They had suggested trying the Tranquil Dream Draught that they had recently done in Snape's class. Harry would rebel to the idea by calmly walking out of the room and working on more schoolwork. Nobody but Ron and Hermione knew how many different potions he been given to try. None of them had ever worked. His agitated nights couldn't be calmed by even the strongest of the potions.  
  
Nobody could get more than a sentence out of him.  
  
Harry and Draco ignored each other whenever they saw each other.  
  
While Harry's grades started to dramatically improve, his contact with everyone around him lessened. Harry had stopped talking to anyone at all unless it was absolutely necessary. The other students had noticed this. Every time Harry walked into the Great Hall, the whispers began. They ranged everything from him going completely crazy to him being jealous of Ron (news of the engagement had spread) and from him being upset over a break-up to the fact that he's being controlled by Voldemort (or that he's gone over to the Dark side himself). Everyday, Harry heard them and everyday, he ignored them.  
  
Hermione and Ron worried over it, but knew there wasn't anything they could do. In fact, they often wondered, unfortunately, how Harry had lasted this long. And, as Hermione pointed out, at least he wasn't abandoning his school work. Whenever they passed Draco, however, they sent spiteful looks his way, but he chose to ignore them. The childish bickering between Draco and the Golden Trio had long ceased, but now it was replaced by deep, intense hate on Ron and Hermione's part.  
  
Finally, winter break arrived, but with the constant threat of an attack from Voldemort, the school was closed off. No one could leave for the holidays. The students were becoming restive. Filch certainly had his hands full. The library was usually empty, however, and Harry often went there. Indeed, he spent most of his days there. He was almost up to Hermione's level.  
  
As the week of Christmas and New Year's Eve approached, the students were informed that all the fireplaces would be open to visitors from family members, and family members only.  
  
Under normal circumstances, when people didn't keep popping out of fireplaces, he didn't mind sitting by them. However, nowadays, Harry steered clear of any rooms that had fireplaces. It reminded him too much of how Sirius used to communicate with him.  
  
Once Harry ran out of work to do for his classes, finished reading, and outlining, all his school books, and had created a study guide for the N.E.W.T.S., he confined himself to his dorm, spending most of his days sleeping. Thus, the last week of vacation crept by.  
  
When classes resumed, Harry recommenced his rigorous study schedule.  
  
However, the one class he completely avoided was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had not seen Windsler, except when he caught a glimpse of him in the Great Hall or in the hallways. From his previous classes with the professor, Harry knew that he was missing important classes. However, he could not bring himself to attend his class. It was a reminder of Draco's desertion and the perpetual hazard of Voldemort's return.  
  
Harry knew that at the moment, he was failing that class. By testing standards, he was unquestionably getting a T (for Troll) if that was truly possible, seeing as how he'd never found out if it wasn't.  
  
His only hope was his previous, extensive knowledge of the subject would allow him to perform well enough on his N.E.W.T.S. to receive an Outstanding. In his spare time, or on those sleepless nights, Harry could be found poring over various Defense Against the Dark Arts books. If he couldn't find anything to test the spells on, he'd perform them on himself. His roommates had gotten so used to waking up and see Harry covered in bruises had long ceased being shocking.  
  
But in truth, Harry was only taking Dumbledore's words to heart by practicing the spells on himself. He remembered word for word what Dumbledore had told him about him being human, the pain. He had twisted Dumbledore's meaning to suit him right now.  
  
And so the days passed. Voldemort's attacks were becoming less rare, less hidden, Harry's dreams became more violent, his behavior more estranged, His friends became gradually more and more concerned, and the teachers more pleased. While Dumbledore knew of everything that was happening, he knew that this would simply have to play itself out.  
  
-- End of Chapter Twenty-One -- 


	22. An Ending Begins

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Twenty-Two --  
  
- Yana5, Without permission, Bongo MonkeysXP, Shania Maxwell, moonlight- blossom, Isis-mystic, Elebereth, sak, and Autumn Sun - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N: Wow, this chapter was difficult to write, for many different reasons which I will not bore you with. Right now, things might not add up exactly and you're probably going to be very confused, but I promise you that the next chapter is coming soon and everything will be explained. Let me just say that there are going to be 23 chapters total. This is the second to last chapter. Please, I really need your reviews for this chapter. If you have any questions at all, let me know! I will incorporate it into the last chapter. Happy reading!  
  
- This is actually the second version of the chapter that I'm posting. The only difference is a bit at the ending.  
  
--  
  
After a week of sleepless nights, and empty days since Easter break had begun, Harry drifted off into a fairly tranquil slumber. His providential lack of dreams was interrupted by a cold voice. Harry turned in his bed.  
  
"My dear Windsler, I know you have information that could prove useful in my dealings. Why don't you part with them, and we'll go our separate ways," a cold voice rang against the barren walls.  
  
"I'm no fool. Part with the information, and you shall kill me. I will be of no more use to you and everybody knows you have no pity," a figure answered, much smaller in height than the other. His voice sounded timid in comparison, but nevertheless, could not be considered hesitant.  
  
"Parting with the information is not a choice for you Windsler. I will have it, either compellingly or willingly. Keep in mind, it is in your better interest to employ the latter."  
  
"No."  
  
The tall, hooded figure raised his hand high above the other, revealing a wand.  
  
"My proposition," the slouched man stopped the other, "Is this:"  
  
"You are in no position to make arrangements."  
  
"Ah, but this one is to your advantage."  
  
The towering participant lowered his arm.  
  
"I will divulge my knowledge if I am permitted to gain admission into your ranks, shall we put it that way? I have no desire to give up something so obviously valuable to you without having at least some level of guarantee that my life will be protected."  
  
"Your request will be taken into consideration."  
  
"Thank you, Dark Lord," the corpulent man lowered his body to a genuflect position.  
  
Harry awoke covered in sweat.  
  
The moment he opened his eyes, tears surged.  
  
He was inches away from rising and going to Dumbledore when a realization hit him.  
  
"What does it matter?" he murmured.  
  
He knew he wouldn't be able to return to sleep so he took out his wand and a book Lupin had given him.  
  
He pushed the dream out of his mind, forgetting it with time even.  
  
Two days later, he passed Windsler in the hallways. No recollection of the dream came to Harry. Windsler, however, jerked his arm to his wrist as he walked by Harry.  
  
Dumbledore should have been aware of the change in Windsler. However, with quite a distance separating them (as Dumbledore was in London and Windsler at Hogwarts), it was inevitable that he was not able to constitute the perception.  
  
-  
  
"Harry?" Ron attempted to catch his alienated friend's attention.  
  
Harry looked up slowly.  
  
"The wedding, it's, well, coming up, and I was wondering if you'd mind being best man?" Ron stumbled through his words.  
  
"Wedding?" Harry asked, distantly.  
  
"Yes, mine and Hermione's?" Ron's eyes welled up. He could hardly ever talk to Harry anymore without having to remind him what he was talking about. Harry was constantly too disoriented.  
  
"Oh, sure," Harry answered, absentmindedly.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, pain in her eyes. Ron watched his friend turn back to his work and then rose from the chair, walking over to his fiancée. He and Hermione had decided against prolonging the pregnancy. Instead, Hermione used glamours to disguise her growing belly. She was now almost in her seventh month. They had discovered they were having twins, actually.  
  
The following week was N.E.W.T.S. testing. Hermione had a bit of a difficult time with the practical, due to her condition, but she still did better than Harry. Harry knew he passed all his tests with flying colors, even Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
And so, the remainder of the school year went by in a blur.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna shared a compartment, just as they had in their fifth year. Harry was silent, Ron and Hermione deep into their own conversation, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna chattered among themselves. A little over halfway to Kings Cross Railroad Station, the train stopped abruptly. Harry's stomach churned as he remembered the last time this had occurred.  
  
The train flew off the tracks and landed on its side. The students were thrown sideways, but owing to the numerous spells that protected it, no one was hurt. The compartment window broke, however, and Harry reviled the site he saw.  
  
Above his head, a rat scurried by. Harry's hand jerked up to grab it. When his attempt proved insufficient, he pulled himself out through the window and onto the side of the train. Although Wormtail was nowhere to be seen, Harry was greeted by a ring of Death Eaters. Windsler was among them. As Harry stood, moving his right arm slowly towards his wand, the circle divided and through the split walked the long, towering, hooded man Harry so often met with in his dreams.  
  
To Harry, the entire duel was a long a distorted haze, an exchange of meaningless words.  
  
Until the moment he heard his name called behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Draco. His usually pallid face was tinted with blush from anger, embarrassment, fear, and pain.  
  
Behind Harry, Voldemort raised his arm, as he had in the dream Harry had with Windsler. Draco's eyes darted from Harry to his father to Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry's emerald eyes saw a bright flash of green, he heard voices but couldn't understand what they meant and then the last thing he remembered was feeling his head connect with the grass beneath him.  
  
-- End of Chapter Twenty-Two -- 


	23. Constant Change

Disclaimer: Simply borrowing these characters and not making a profit.  
  
-- Chapter Twenty-Three --  
  
- deathangelofdarkness, Shania Maxwell, siriuslyinlove, and Yana5 - thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. This ends my story.  
  
--  
  
Harry awoke on the fourth floor of St. Mungo's. He immediately recognized where he was due to the lime green robes with the bone and wand emblem.  
  
The moment he registered what had happened, tears streamed down his face and he broke into hysterical sobs.  
  
A woman who looked very similar to Miriam Strout, the healer Harry had met in his fifth year. She had dissimilar markings about her however.  
  
"Hello dearie. How are we feeling? My name is Marianna Strout," the witch fretted over Harry. "Just take this potion and you'll feel just fine, I promise," she offered Harry a violet potion.  
  
He took the potion and looked back and forth between the healer and the potion.  
  
"Nothing will be all right! Don't you understand?!" he bellowed, throwing the potion against the wall.  
  
"Oh dearie, you must relax," she muttered a spell to clean up the mess. "You mustn't stress."  
  
"Draco's DEAD!! Nothing will be all right! Don't tell me to relax! He's gone. He's gone just like Sirius, my parents, Cedric. They're all gone," his voice became calmer with each word.  
  
"They're all gone," he whispered.  
  
"Dearie, I'm sorry. I really am. I heard all about what happened. But please, take the potion," she offered him a fresh brew.  
  
Harry swallowed the potion just as Ron walked in.  
  
"Hermione had twins," he told Harry.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"August 26. You were unconscious for two months. We put off the wedding until Hermione's birthday, though."  
  
"What are their names?" Harry asked as the drowsiness came over him.  
  
"Chrescenthelia and Aidonis Aaronald Granger-Weasley," Ron replied with a smile Harry had only seen a few times. It was a truly heartfelt smile instead of his usual lopsided grin. Ron seemed to reserve those for special occasions.  
  
"Can I see them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sleep first," Ron answered.  
  
Harry obediently agreed and fell asleep under the influence of the Tranquil Dream Draught.  
  
-  
  
Harry grinned at Ron's cockamamie expression as he waited expectantly for Hermione's appearance down into the room where they were all waiting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which Harry had long inherited after Sirius' will had been found in the same package as the mirror, and towards him.  
  
Before Hermione emerged, her parents had come out with the twins. The house had been cleaned and redecorated over the years that had passed. This room was decorated in shades of lavender and many, many lavender flowers filled the space. Silver dressed the various chairs and curtains.  
  
Hermione had insisted against white. Instead, she was clad in a long, lavender dress sewn in a robe-type style, but still displaying the form Hermione had managed to somewhat regain. She carried a single lavender lily.  
  
-  
  
A half a decade down the road, Harry married Luna Lovegood. They never had children. Harry was too scared of losing them. He never loved Luna like he did Draco, but she understood him, just as she had with the Thestrals. He was happy. He had pursued his dream of becoming an Auror. Harry had many chances to put Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy into Azkaban, but out of his devotion to Draco, he let them go. They had receded into some deep, dark vicinity and hadn't had the nerve to reappear.  
  
Ron and Hermione had bought one of shabby houses next to the Order headquarters, and Harry and Luna had bought the one on the other side. They had fixed up the houses and connected them. The Fidelius Charm was modified to encompass all three homes. Ginny, who had been dating Anthony Goldstein for quite some time, still lived in Number 12 with her boyfriend. Many other couples had moved into Number 12 as well as many other members of the Order.  
  
Thelia (Chrescenthelia) and Aidon (Aidonis Aaronald) were only four years away from their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Fred and George Weasley had married Padma and Parvati Patil. Their joke shop business was still one of the most prosperous in the entire wizarding world.  
  
They all knew that the final attack from Voldemort was coming, but they did their best not to let it command their lives. They led fairly normal lives, with a few exceptions.  
  
And when the attack came, the ending was as close to happily ever after. Members of the Order suffered, that was inevitable, but as Moody had told Molly, they were far better prepared this time.  
  
Thelia and Aidon had left school by the time the attack came.  
  
Harry suffered great damages. He was unable to leave his bed for over a year. Luna was by his side throughout the affair. Slowly, he regained control of his body.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, easily the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts, was weakened horribly by Voldemort. His age had caught up with him, and he wasn't able to recover as Harry had. He died at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Minerva McGonagall took over the school.  
  
Many other lives changed dramatically.  
  
Taoist philosophers say that the only thing constant in life is change. There is no way to deny that. Harry understood that. He was able to enjoy the rest of his life, even without the people he loved most. He died at the age of 80. Only Hermione and Ron remembered that it was the same date when La Pozione di Amore di Aura buona exploded in the Potions classroom.  
  
-- End of Chapter Twenty-Three --  
  
A note on the names of Thelia and Aidon:  
  
I put in a lot of thought when it came to naming the twins and if any of you are interested, here's a very (I'm not exaggerating!) long explanation as to their origins:  
  
Chrescenthelia is derived from a number of names and meanings. The "ch" represents the "ch" in Chris, an important name to me, in more ways than one. If you look closely, you can see "crescent" in the name as well, which means "moon", a sort of reference to Remus Lupin, but more so homage of sorts to Harry, via his attraction to the night sky. The last part, "thelia", is a more personal reference to my grandmother. Her name is Tsilia, but she goes be Cecilia. Although a faint connection, it is visible. The name Cecilia, according to Hermione, is a wish that her daughter be blind, the meaning of the name Cecilia, to the evils and pain that surrounds our existence.  
  
Aidonis Aaronald is a bit more simple to explain. "Aidon" is a reference to the name "Aidan", which means fire. As explained in the story, it is in honor of Draco (meaning "dragon") who died for their friend. "Donis" is an indication to the name "Adonis", which holds the meaning "manly beauty". This is both Hermione's wish for her son and yet another sort of reverence to Draco. Aaronald is a combination of two names. The first, "Aaron", means enlightened. The second, "Ronald", holds two sentimental meanings. The name "Ronald" contains the meaning of "powerful" and "mighty". Similarly, "Harry" means "powerful army". Thus, "Ronald" is homage to Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore (Dumbledore's Army).  
  
If you have any questions regarding anything to do with this story, feel free to e-mail me at anichka53, or you can post a comment on my LiveJournal: I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know I had fun writing it. Also, check my LiveJournal for any new stories that I might be working on. 


End file.
